Advent Justice
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: When the possibility of Xaviax returning emerges, the 13 Kamen Riders are assembled once again. There are more riders, old and new enemies, and new allies: the Justice League, and the Team! Will Kit Taylor be able to trust and fight alongside an old archer friend from his past, or will all go to waste? Please read! My first original crossover! Involves elements from Decade!
1. Gotham Knight

Hello, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, with a new story. Don't worry; I am still working on my partnership story with **Logan GC**, I just wanted to try something new for a change. I mean, I am still working on a new chapter, but this is just something I wanted to try out. This will be my first **Kamen Rider Dragon Knight** story, so please like it and please tell me what you think. So, without further adieu, I give you the first chapter of **Advent Justice**. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Gotham Knight

_No-Men Base January 2__nd__ 2011, 416 hours_

Master Eubulon meditated in his quarters. It had been two years since the thirteen Kamen Riders killed his former general, Xaviax. Even though Xaviax was gone and the world of Ventara was safe, Xaviax's forces were still lurking about. As Eubulon meditated, he saw a vision and opened his eyes wide.

_Eubulon was standing on Earth, but it was in ruins. Shattered Advent Decks were laid everywhere on the ground. As Master Eubulon walked around, his eyes started to widen. "It CAN'T be!" he exclaimed. He could see Xaviax standing on top of a tall skyscraper with a light-blue rider by his side. His helmet resembled a shark's head, and his left arm was a shark itself. Xaviax laughed as he looked down at the vented riders. Eubulon tensed up and fell to the ground. Just then, he heard a loud hum. Master Eubulon looked around to see fifty-six new Advent Decks. As he looked to the Decks, silhouettes of people wearing the belts formed and looked up to Xaviax. As a large shark appeared out of the sky, it shot bullets everywhere. A bright light engulfed the area, and Eubulon felt himself fading away until…_

Master Eubulon woke up with a start and gasped. He started to sweat as he thought about the vision he had. Nolan, who was the closest rider in the base, walked towards the Advent Master. "Master Eubulon, are you alright?" Nolan asked. Eubulon held out his hand and sighed. "I don't know, Nolan. There's something going on here." He explained. Nolan, being the strongest Kamen Rider as Kamen Rider Wrath, raised an eyebrow. "Xaviax?" he asked. Master Eubulon nodded. "There could be a possibility of his return. Contact every other rider immediately." The Advent Master ordered. Nolan bowed respectfully and said, "Yes, Master Eubulon."

_Gotham City 512 hours_

Artemis Crock slept peacefully, thinking about the success she and the Team had on New Years when they saved the Justice League from Vandal Savage. As she slept, she heard a mysterious noise omitting. She groaned and got out of bed, getting dressed and looking around while rubbing her eyes. As she looked around, her eyes widened when she saw what looked like a box of cards getting spit out of her window. She walked over to her window and picked up the deck of cards. The front of the deck had a symbol of the Sagittarius Constellation on it. "What _is_ this?" she asked herself. Just then, it started to glow green. Artemis jumped and gasped in surprise at this. When the glowing subsided, she could see something in her mirror. A covered motorcycle was entering a parking lot of some sort. Artemis wiped her eyes and looked again. There was nothing there. Artemis sighed and placed the deck into her pocket. She went back to sleep and fell into a deep slumber. Unbeknownst to her, the deck continued to glow.

_Ventara 514 hours_

Len, also known as Kamen Rider Wing Knight, emerged from his bike and immediately ducked. One of Xaviax's monsters swung at Len and knocked him aside. _I've never seen this one before_. Len thought to himself. "Time to take care of this." He stated. With that, he pulled out a card from his advent deck and slotted it into his rapier. **TRICK VENT!** The visor said. Four other copies of Wing Knight emerged as they all charged at the Shark-looking monster. As the real Len stabbed at the monster and sent it back. As it fell to the ground, the monster growled and blasted water at him, causing his twins to disappear. "I can't see!" Len exclaimed. The strange monster started to slash at Len with both of its swords, with Len fending for himself. With part of his sight clouded, the monster slashed him back the same way he did to it.

"You having trouble, Len?" a voice came. Len threw the monster aside and saw a man in green armor on top of a staircase. He looked like a general and had a gun in his hand. "Chance!" he yelled gratefully. "I've got this!" he added on. With that being said, Len took out a card with a left wing on it. Chance felt the gust of wind and was thrown back. **SURVIVE MODE!** "Remind me whenever you do Survive Mode." The Ventaran called out to Len. Len unsheathed his sword and placed it back into the Black Visor-Zwei. "Sorry, this will be quick." He apologized. Len took out another card and placed it into the visor. **FINAL VENT!** The visor said. Len jumped onto the Black Raider and trapped the monster. Chance took out a card as well and placed it into the Magna Visor. **SHOOT VENT!** Kamen Rider Torque now had a bazooka and aimed it at the monster. As soon as Wing Knight performed his Final Vent, Torque fired. The monster was engulfed in an explosion as Len jumped off of the Black Raider.

A man in purple armor with a snake-like motif appeared and looked up. "Chance, Len." He said to the two. Len got out of Survive Mode and looked to Kamen Rider Strike. Just then, a man in red armor with a grey breastplate and face grill walked up beside Wing Knight. "We _missed_ everything?" Kit Taylor, also known as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight complained. Pryce sighed and looked up. "Forget about that." He told his fellow riders. The four looked up to see Kamen Rider Wrath. "Master Eubulon wants to see us all, _now_." He ordered. The four riders acknowledged and entered a glass window.

_No-Men Base 532 hours_

Kit, Len, Chance, Pryce, and Nolan entered the room as Kase, also known as Kamen Rider Siren, embraced Len. Kit looked around and saw Adam, the original Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, there as well. "Hey, Adam." Kit said to the Ventaran. When the ordeal with Xaviax was over, Adam had retired from being a Kamen Rider and Kit Taylor took his place. All the riders were confused as to why Master Eubulon called them all for a meeting. Master Eubulon looked to the riders and sighed. "We have a problem." He stated. Kit's eyes widened with surprise. "Xaviax again?" he asked. Eubulon nodded. "I had a vision of him, as well as his lieutenant during the war of Karsh." He explained. Len stepped up and removed his sunglasses. "Kamen Rider Depth Charge." He identified. Master Eubulon nodded. "There is something going on, and we need to get to the bottom of this." Kase proclaimed. As the riders nodded, Eubulon stepped up. "My vision also involved fifty-six other Kamen Riders." Hunt, Kamen Rider Axe, stepped up and furrowed his brow. "I thought there were only thirteen Advent Riders." He clarified. Eubulon nodded in disagreement. "The other decks are apparently scattered, and we need to retrieve them before Xaviax, Depth Charge, or anyone _worse_ can get them." He explained to the riders.

Trent Moseley, agent of the No-Men, turned his chair around and looked to the riders. "Apparently, there was a powerful energy surge this morning." He told the riders. "Where would _that_ be?" Kit asked. Trent sighed and brought up a screen. "Right in Gotham City." He explained. As Len and Chance looked at the city with interest, Kit started to groan. "Hate that place!" he spat. Len looked to his friend curiously and raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about Gotham?" he asked. Kit Taylor chuckled and turned to Len. "Gotham is a city of crime. No one ever does anything about it, except Batman." Chance and Hunt chuckled. "Who's Batman?" Len asked. Kit looked to his friend and chuckled again. "He's just like you; all serious, cowl of a bat, and disappears before police show up." He explained. Len nodded. "I'm looking forward to meeting him." He stated. Trent snickered. "That's good, because Gotham is where you're heading." He informed the riders. Eubulon pointed to Kit, Adam, Len, Kase, Nolan, Chance, Hunt and Pryce. "The eight of you are going. When you have enough information for us, we will follow." The Advent Master ordered. The eight nodded and headed to their bikes.

In the parking lot, the eight prepared to go to Gotham. Kit looked to Adam and smiled. "So, you're a rider again?" he asked. Adam chuckled. "Master Eubulon gave me the Onyx Deck, so I'm fit for battle." The Ventaran explained. Kit chuckled and looked to Len. "By the way, _no one_ ever meets Batman." He teased. Len chuckled. "We'll see about that, won't we?" he quipped to Kit. Kit laughed. He knew that Len would get anything he wants with any method necessary. The eight started their motorcycle engines and drove to a window, where they all vanished.

_Gotham City 621 hours_

The eight Kamen Riders entered an alley and parked their bikes. "We go on foot from here." Kit said to them. Len and the other Ventaran Kamen Riders nodded. Since Kit was the only Earth rider, he knew everywhere better than anyone else. As they exited the alley, Kit looked around. "Just how I remember it." He reminisced to himself. Kase walked up to Kit and asked, "How do you know this place?" Kit scoffed and looked to her. "I used to have a friend here named Artemis Crock. She would always show me around here when we were young. She's about two years younger than me." Kit explained. Kase chuckled. "Was there a crush?" she asked curiously. Kit's face went red as he looked to her. "She was always ogling me when she thought I didn't notice. I felt the same way about her." Kit responded. Kase chuckled. "Can't wait to meet her." She said. The other six Kamen Riders chuckled and followed the Earth Kamen Rider down the streets.

Meanwhile, Artemis left her apartment building and headed to see the Team at the Cave. She looked to her mysterious deck of cards before looking back at the apartment. "Bye dear!" Paula yelled and waved. Artemis waved back. She then walked over to the nearby alley, somewhere seven blocks away from home. As she was walking, she heard a strange humming noise. Shrugging it off, Artemis continued to walk.

As Kit led the Ventarans, he looked around after hearing a strange noise. The other Advent Riders looked around as well. "Is it a monster?" Kit asked. Nolan nodded no. "I sense a rider." Wrath explained. Len looked to Kit. "Eubulon mentioned there being new riders scattered around." He explained. Kit nodded. "Let's go find us a rider." He quipped. As the riders continued to walk, Artemis was looking around at the strange noise and didn't notice the group heading towards her. Kit looked to his right as Artemis looked to her left and then, all of a sudden there was a loud thud and a groan.

Kit rubbed his head and winced his eyes as he groaned, trying to remember what had happened. Artemis was doing the same. Len ran over to help his friend up. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" Kit asked angrily, his eyes still closed. Artemis shot up and snapped. "Why don't _you?_" she snippily snapped. Both were about to argue even more until they opened their eyes. Kit's blue eyes bore into Artemis' brown eyes as they both smiled. "Artemis, is that you?" he asked. "Kit, is that you?" Artemis asked back. Both smiled and laughed, knowing each other instantly. They bumped their fists together and laughed. Kase grinned and walked up to them. "Are you _Artemis?_" she asked dumbfounded. Artemis nodded, causing Kase to grin. "Kit has told us _a lot_ about you." She stated happily. Artemis blushed in front of the older boy. "I _did_ have a crush on him, and I still do." She explained. Kit smiled and patted her on the shoulder. Artemis cleared her throat. "Sorry to cut the trip short, but I have an errand to run for my mom." She lied calmly. Kit raised an eyebrow. "Is she still in a wheelchair?" he asked. Artemis nodded. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked back. Kit sighed. "I'm taking some new friends on a tour of Gotham. Meet Len, Chance, Hunt, Pryce, Nolan, Adam and Kase." He introduced the archer to his friends. Artemis twiddled her fingers to them and said, "Hi." She looked to Adam and then back to Kit. "Are you twins?" she asked. Adam shrugged. "Technically, we _are_ twins." Adam explained. Artemis chuckled. "I'd better get going." She said, leaving to who knows where for the Kamen Riders. "See you soon." Kit yelled. Artemis laughed and waved back.

_Mount Justice 649 hours_

_Recognized Artemis B-0-7_. The computer said as Artemis entered the Cave. As she saw the Team, she smiled. "Welcome back, Artemis." Aqualad greeted warmly. Artemis winked at him and then turned to Wally. "Hey there, Wall Man." She said. Wally smiled. Artemis chuckled, but grew a concerned look as she turned around. Rocket, the newest recruit to the Team, took notice of this. "What's wrong, girl?" she asked concernedly. Artemis sighed. "I've been going through some strange changes this morning." She explained. Robin chuckled. "Do they involve someone else?" he asked. Artemis shot him a glare. "Ew! No!" she remarked. Robin held his hands up in surrender. Zatanna stepped up. "What's going on then?" she asked. Artemis shrugged. "I don't know." She said honestly. The strange deck continued to glow within her pocket. "I met an old friend on the way here." She explained. The Team smiled. "Tell us." M'gann urged. Before the archer could explain, she had a vision.

_There was a man in grey armor with a large bazooka in his hands. He blasted at an armored truck and broke into it._

Artemis snapped out of her trance and gasped. The rest of the Team gasped as well. "What is it, Artemis?" Connor asked. Artemis breathed four times before saying, "There's an armored car robbery in progress!" The Team gasped as Robin headed to the holo-computer. The young Grayson's eyes widened with surprise. "How did you know?" he asked. Artemis shrugged. "We need to get there!" she said. "Agreed, let's go!" Aqualad said. The Team acknowledged and exited through the Zeta Tubes.

_Gotham City 716 hours_

As Kit led the Ventarans down the streets of Gotham, a commotion of loud screaming caught their attention. Chance looked down the street and his eyes widened. "Look!" he yelled, pointing a finger ahead. The rest of the riders looked to see what was going on. There was an armored truck up ahead, being robbed by three figures. Nolan's eyes widened at the sight of a new rider with a spider deck. "He looks just like Torque!" Kit exclaimed. Len looked over to see a man in blue armor with something that looked like a glass helmet. "A new Kamen Rider." Len exclaimed. Chance stepped up. "What are we waiting for?" he asked. He was about to take out his Advent Deck until Kase stopped him. "Not in an open area." She reminded the genius through gritted teeth. Kit nodded. "There's our changing room." He quipped, pointing to an alley. The other riders followed Kit and entered the alley. Simultaneously, the eight pulled out their Advent Decks, which glowed and manifested belts onto their waists. "Kamen Rider!" they all yelled. All eight Advent Decks were slotted into the belts and a life-size orb surrounded them. Kit Taylor was now Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Len was Kamen Rider Wing Knight, Kase was Kamen Rider Siren, Chance was Kamen Rider Torque, Pryce was Kamen Rider Strike, Nolan was now Kamen Rider Wrath, Hunt was Kamen Rider Axe and adjusting into his new armor was Adam, now known as Kamen Rider Onyx. All eight of the Riders went to surround the armored truck to ambush the evil rider.

Mister Freeze shot his Ice Gun at the armored truck as the rider behind him placed him at gunpoint. "We haven't got all day, Victor!" the evil rider snarled at him. Victor Fries scoffed and stood back. "We're good to go, break it down." He ordered. The evil Kamen Rider pushed him aside and was about to slot a card until a ball of fire hit him. The rider gasped and then looked to the side. He chuckled as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight stood there with his Strike Vent activated. "Kit, it's been a while." He stated. Kit stood in surprise, and then nodded in disagreement. "It can't be! Drew!" he growled at the silver rider. Drew Lansing was Kamen Rider Torque before, but when he tried to betray Xaviax for power, JTC, used-to-be Kamen Rider Strike, vented him. Drew Lansing chuckled evilly. "Back with a vengeance!" he quipped. "How do you remember?" Len asked as he came up beside Kit. Drew chuckled even more. "Wing Knight, what a surprise." He exclaimed. He chuckled before sighing. "Xaviax restored my memory, told me about the original riders and gave me a new deck. I'm now Kamen Rider Warhead." He explained. Drew growled when he turned to see Chance. "_Now_, I want my deck back." He ordered. The Ventaran chucked as he unsheathed a card. "Too bad, you won't get it." He quipped. Drew took out a similar card as they both slotted the cards into their visors. **SHOOT VENT!** Said the visors. As Torque and Warhead aimed their bazookas, Mister Freeze looked to Wing Knight.

"Nice suit, Batman." He said to Len. Len stood without a reaction on the outside while he raised an eyebrow inside his armor. He turned to Kit and nodded. "They think you're Batman!" Kit exclaimed quietly. Len chuckled. "Let's start acting like it, then." He stated. Len looked to Mister Freeze and pointed his sword to him. "You're going to pay for disrupting my city." He scolded the iceman. Mister Freeze growled and blasted his ice gun at him. Len slotted a card from his deck into his visor as the ice hit him. Mister Freeze laughed. "Batman is dead!" he proclaimed. "You wanna bet?" a voice came. Mister Freeze gasped and looked around. **SWORD VENT!** Came the voice of a visor. Wing Knight jumped out of a window and slashed at Mister Freeze's helmet with a lance-like sword in hand. "Never mess with the Dark Knight." He quipped. The helmet started to crack as Mister Freeze gasped.

The Team arrived through the Zeta Tube closest to the armored truck. "Reports claimed Mister Freeze was behind the attack! Let's find him and take him back to Belle Reve!" Robin said. Artemis nodded and looked ahead. "I'll get a head start!" Wally yelled. As he dashed towards the fallen truck, he stopped. Aqualad raised an eyebrow and caught up with him. "What is it?" he asked. Kid Flash pointed to the scene. There were eight figures battling Mister Freeze and a grey-armored figure. Robin turned to see that Mister Freeze's helmet was cracked. A man in tiger-themed armor walked up to Victor and unsheathed an axe.

Hunt stood in front of Mister Freeze and scoffed. "And they say that Gotham is full of crime." He retorted. Wing Knight stepped up beside him. "If he likes the cold, let him have it." He ordered. Kamen Rider Axe nodded and opened up his axe and slotted a card. **FREEZE VENT!** With that, Mister Freeze stopped struggling and froze up. Kit looked to Adam. "Let's do it!" Adam stated. Kit nodded as they both slotted the same card. **STRIKE VENT!** Two dragonhead-like gauntlets appeared on the two riders' hands and they took a step back. The Dragreder and Dragblacker circled Dragon Knight and Onyx as they both lunged forward. Chance slotted a card into his Magna Visor and looked to Drew. **LAUNCH VENT!** Two shoulder-mounted cannons appeared on Chance's shoulders and with the impact of the three shots, Drew was knocked back. He groaned as he looked to the fallen Mister Freeze and back. "I'll be back!" he declared. Kamen Rider Siren looked to Kamen Rider Wrath and they both nodded. Kase placed a card into her Blanc Visor and slotted it. Nolan also placed a card into his Gold Visor and slotted it as well. **ATTACK VENT!** The Blancwing appeared and shot a feather at Kamen Rider Warhead's helmet. Kamen Rider Wrath's Advent Beat, the Goldphoenix, also shot a feather at Warhead's armor as the Con Man disappeared.

Kit looked to the riders. "Good job, now let's go." He said to his Team. Just then, a news crew appeared and surrounded the riders. Len looked to Kit and chuckled. "Let's draw out Batman." He told Dragon Knight. Kit chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. Iris West-Allen placed a microphone up to Len's helmet. "Who exactly are you?" she asked.

The Team watched everything from the higher ground. "Who are they?" Rocket asked. Zatanna shrugged. "I don't know, but they seem friendly." She replied. Robin looked to the strange man in the bat cowl and his eyes immediately widened.

Len grinned at the question Iris just asked him. "I'm Batman, the _real_ Batman." He replied coolly. The crowd began to overlap with confusion as Wing Knight politely grabbed the microphone. "I'm not the coward who disappears from the scene of a crime, the one who fights clowns like the Joker or uses toys in battle. I am vengeance, I am the night: _I_ am _Batman._" He declared. The crowd went wild as Len smiled under his helmet. He gestured his hand towards Mister Freeze and craned his neck. "Take Mister Freeze away to Belle Reve where he belongs." He ordered Commissioner Gordon. "Right away, Batman." The commissioner said. Wing Knight glared at Mister Freeze as he was taken into an armored truck. "Know that the people of Gotham are able to live peacefully as long as the Dark Knight is around." He stated, causing the crowd to go wild once again. As Wing Knight gestured to have the crowd make a path for him, they all acknowledged and he stepped through. Just as he was about to disappear into the alleys, he turned around and caught a small boomerang. He looked up into the air and saw nothing. Wing Knight shrugged and went into the alley with the other riders being bombarded with questions. Pryce stepped up and looked to the reporters. "We need to get going." He said politely. The reporters and bystanders cheered on the new heroes as they disappeared from sight.

_Mount Justice 816 hours_

Robin kicked at the wall in frustration as the Team panted. "Hours of searching for this imposter _and_ his friend, yet we still haven't found them!" the Boy Wonder complained. "No one impersonates my mentor!" he yelled on. Just then, before anyone could speak, Batman came through the Zeta Tube. "Did you all see the report?" he asked the Team angrily and monotonously. Artemis nodded. "Someone's taking your name!" she exclaimed. Robin grunted. "I tried to track him down with a birdarang, but he caught it." He admitted to his mentor. Batman pulled up the Holo-screen and looked at the armored hero. "I want to know who this imposter is, and why he and his friends are in our territory." He ordered. The Team nodded, but Artemis failed to notice something. Her Advent Deck started to glow with wonder.

Well, everyone, what did you think? This is a brand new crossover I made. Please tell me what you think via Reviews and/or Private Message. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week!


	2. First Contact

Hello once again, everyone! **SuperHeroTimeFan** is back and with another new chapter! First off, I am impressed. I have had three followers and five people who favored already after the first chapter, which really touches my heart. Thank you, **AbandonedRainbow**, **Kamen Rider Chrome**, **namikaze93600**, **KINGREADER** and **sorasheart210**. I will continue to write **A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team**, but I just sort of found a knack for this story. Since Chapter 1 was a success, here is Chapter 2, where more will be revealed. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Contact

_Gotham City January 2__nd__ 910 hours_

Kit Taylor led his team of Kamen Riders into a worn-out warehouse. "We'll need a place to crash, so this is where we'll hang for a while." Kit explained to his friends. Chance looked around at the place and nodded in approval. "Not bad. I could fix this place up and it will be a HQ for real." He said. Pryce chuckled dryly and nodded his head. Kase took out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Trent, we're in Gotham and made contact with a new Rider." She reported to the No-Men agent.

_No-Men Base 911 hours_

Trent chuckled as Master Eubulon stood next to him, listening in on the progress report. "That's good news, Kase." Trent replied back. Eubulon took the speaker and cleared his throat. "While you were gone, I managed to make contact with him." He told Kase.

Back in Gotham, Kase put the phone on speaker and bellowed her friends to come in to listen. "You really mean _him?_" Nolan asked anxiously. Kit raised an eyebrow as he looked to the Ventarans. "Who are we talking about?" he asked curiously. Eubulon's voice chuckled with delight. "_This man is the first Kamen Rider in existence, the Rider of all things good and evil. His name is Kamen Rider Kaiser, the Rider Master._" Eubulon explained. Len looked to Kit and smiled. "He's the only rider with the Advent Deck of Ultimate Power." Len said. Kit nodded. "I can't wait to meet him." He said. Chance came over and spoke. "We'll be in touch." He said. Trent sighed. "Make sure to keep a low profile. The Justice League doesn't know of our existences and we don't want to draw attention." Trent reminded the Riders. "Understood, good to know." Adam replied. Trent chuckled. "Trent and Eubulon out." He said before hanging up.

As Chance started to get the warehouse set up, Len walked over to Kit, who was looking over his cards. "Tell me more about Batman." Len asked politely. Kit sighed and placed his cards back into his deck. "He's not much of a hero, more of an assassin." Kit explained. Len tensed at this. "He has a sidekick named Robin and he's pretty much a stiff." Kit added on. Len chuckled. "We'll see more about him soon." He stated, heading towards a backdoor. Kit started to stutter after raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" he asked. Len turned to Kit and grinned. "To find Batman." He explained. As Len left, Kit sighed and nodded his head. "This is so way over his head." He told Pryce. The Ventaran nodded as Kit walked out the same backdoor. "I'm going to meet up with Artemis. I want to know what she's been up to over the years." He explained to Kase and the others as he left. Kase smiled. Nolan noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?" he asked the sole female Rider. Kase chuckled. "I know love when I see it." She explained happily.

Artemis ate her breakfast immediately when she came home. She was so tired from finding Batman's imposter that she had begun to get hungry. Paula looked to Artemis concernedly but happily. "Don't eat too fast, you'll choke." She reprimanded her daughter. Artemis finished up her bacon and burped a bit. "Sorry, excuse me." She apologized timidly. Paula shot her a glare. Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Oh, thank goodness." Artemis remarked. She walked to the door and opened it up. Kit was standing there, smiling as the door was swung open. "Hey, Artemis." He said to the archer. Artemis smiled and hugged him. "Come on in." She said.

As Paula was waiting for her daughter, Artemis' voice came out. "Mom, I have an old friend." She yelled. Paula smiled and rolled her wheelchair over. As she entered the living room, her smile brightened with delight. "Kit!" she exclaimed happily. Kit kneeled down and hugged her. "It's been such a long time." Paula stated. Kit looked to Artemis and both blushed. "How is Franklin?" Paula asked, referring to Kit's father. Kit chuckled. "Dad is fine." He replied coolly. Artemis looked up to him with a worried face. "I heard he went missing, and then reappeared one day." She stated. Kit sighed. "He's back and healthy; don't worry." He reassured Artemis. Artemis blushed at him. Kit chuckled and looked her in the eyes. "How have you been over the past years?" he asked. Artemis shrugged. "Okay, I guess." She responded. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Where are your new friends?" she asked. Kit Taylor chuckled. "Don't worry, we're fine. We settled in at a hotel nearby." Kit replied. Artemis smiled.

Before she could say anymore, she accidently knocked over her backpack. Artemis gasped and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry!" she said. Kit kneeled over. "Let me help." He said. Both started to pick up items that fell to the ground. As Kit picked up one of Artemis' books, he narrowed his eyes at a green Advent Deck. Artemis quickly picked it up and placed it in her pocket. _Where did she get that?_ He asked to himself. Kit shrugged it off and placed all of Artemis' books into her backpack. "It's great to hear that you're doing well." He stated. Artemis chuckled sheepishly. Just then, a strange whirring filled the air. Kit and Artemis looked around while Paula looked to them confusingly. "What's wrong?" they all asked at once. Kit looked to her. "I need to go. Thanks for talking." Kit said to the Crocks. Before he left, he placed a book onto the table. "A friend of mine wrote this. I hope you like it." He said before heading out the door. Artemis looked to Paula and shrugged. "I want to see what he's up to." She explained. Paula chuckled and rolled over to pick up the book. "While you're gone, I'll be reading." She said. Artemis smiled and ran out the door. Paula chuckled and started to read the book. "Interesting." She said to herself.

Kit reached for his cellphone and dialed a number. "Chance, it's me; Kit. Shoot." He said to the Ventaran while running. "_There's a powerful surge of energy nearby. Adam is inspecting it. You should go help him_." Chance explained. "I'm on it." Kit replied. Artemis ran to Kit and noticed him running out of the building. Artemis raised an eyebrow. _Where is he going?_ She asked herself as she ran off after him.

Kit ran into an alley with an old phone booth and saw Adam. "It's Xaviax's goons." Adam reported to Kit. Kit nodded. "Let's take care of this." He proclaimed. As Artemis neared the alley, she hid behind a wall and looked to Kit and Adam. _What are they doing?_ She asked herself. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the two pull out what appeared to be decks of cards and place them in front of them. She continued to glare as the decks started to glow and manifest belts onto their waists. They then placed their hands holding the deck to their left side. "Kamen Rider!" they both yelled, as they slotted the decks into their belts. Artemis raised an eyebrow at what was happening, but cupped her mouth closed when she started to gasp. Orbs formed around the twins and encircled them as they spread out their arms. When the orbs subsided, Kit was a man in red and silver armor while Adam had black and silver armor. They both entered the window of the phone booth and disappeared.

Artemis looked over to her deck and thought to herself. _They had the same ones. Maybe if I did the same…_ she thought. She walked over to the glass window of the phone booth and placed her deck in front of her. Artemis gasped as it started to glow with light green energy and form a belt around her waist. She smiled at what she had accomplished and placed her deck to her left side, the same way Kit and Adam did so. She was about to yell 'Kamen Rider' until she thought it over. "Trans-" she started out, but shook her head in disagreement. "Hen-" she tried again, but shook her head. "Act-" she said, but sighed in defeat. "Very well, the same way." She said to herself. She adjusted her left hand and grew a serious look on her face. "Kamen Rider!" she yelled. She slotted in her deck and the deck started to spin. Just as she saw Kit and Adam do it, Artemis stepped back and spread her arms out as a green orb of energy surrounded her. Once it subsided, Artemis put her arms down and gasped at what she had become. She looked at herself in the reflection and gasped again.

She was covered in green armor, the same as her suit. She had a golden breastplate and shoulder paddings. There were black coverings on her legs and arms. As she turned to see herself even more, there was a dark green quiver on her back. She looked to her left hand to see a bow, the same collapsible bow she had as Artemis. Artemis chuckled and placed an arm out in front of her. "Alright!" she exclaimed. She took a step into the mirror and found a dimension that looked like a house of shattered mirrors. She looked to a silver covered bike and stepped into it. Taking a deep breath, she started the ignition and dashed forward. As she raced forward, she saw a centaur race beside her. As the centaur looked to her, he saluted her. Artemis saluted back and continued to race forwards until she reached a portal.

_Ventara 943 hours_

In an underground parking lot, Kit and Adam fought back at the white minions of Xaviax. "These guys are tougher than ever!" Kit exclaimed. Adam grunted as he kicked back one of the monsters. "We've dealt with them before, so it shouldn't be much of a problem." He replied. Back. As Kit and Adam regrouped, Kase and Pryce raced forwards to help them as Kamen Riders Siren and Strike. "There's too many." Kit said to Kase. "I'd say blades may help in this type of situation." Pryce suggested. Adam nodded. He turned to Dragon Knight. "Kit, can you fight with two swords at once?" he asked. Kit nodded and gave Adam a thumbs-up. "Can you shoot with two Strike Vents?" he asked. Adam grinned under his mask. "Sure I can." He replied. Pryce looked over to Kase and craned his neck upwards. "I may need to use your sword for this." He said. Kamen Rider Siren lowered her neck towards him. "How will you do that?" she asked. Pryce shrugged. "I found a Copy Vent in my deck, and I can use two swords with my normal one." He explained. Kit nodded. "Alright, let's go!" he yelled.

The monsters prepared to attack once Kit and Adam slotted their visors with the same cards. **SWORD VENT!** With that, a sword fell into Kit and Adam's hands. Adam threw Kit his sword and nodded. They both took out another card and slotted them. **STRIKE VENT!** Two dragonhead gauntlets fell out of the sky. As Adam placed his gauntlet onto his left hand, he jumped into the air to arm himself with Kit's red one. Kase slotted in a card into her Blanc Visor and closed the slot. **SWORD VENT!** The visor said in a loud voice. Pryce slotted the Copy Vent card into his Veno Visor. **COPY VENT!** A golden naginata fell out of the sky and into Kamen Rider Siren's hands, as the same happened with Kamen Rider Strike. Strike slotted another card into his Veno Visor. **SWORD VENT!** It yelled out. A large tail of a cobra in the shape of a sword fell into Pryce's hands. The four riders charged into the latter and started to attack.

Kit used the two swords with very swift motions and slashed at every one of the minions. As he came across one of the minions, he crossed his blades at the monster and sent it back, disintegrating immediately. Adam shot back and forth, everywhere he could until each white minion was down. As a minion neared him, he sent a double-punch at it in the chest and sent it back in a fiery inferno. Kase sent swirling slashes at each monster before kicking them away while Pryce used the two blades he had to strike at every minion.

As the team regrouped to catch their breath, more minions arrived. "These guys never catch a break!" Strike complained. Just then, an Advent Cycle pulled up from a mirror. "Did anyone call for backup?" Dragon Knight asked. Pryce shrugged. "I don't know." He honestly said. As the Advent Cycle opened up, the riders gasped to see another _new_ Kamen Rider. The rider looked feminine and had green armor. There was a green quiver on her back and she had a bow in her hands. "Okay… where am I?" she asked curiously. Siren looked to the other riders and patted them on the shoulder. "It's a new rider! And it's a girl!" she exclaimed happily like a pregnant mother realizing she had babies.

Artemis looked to the group and craned her neck to the side. She then looked to the white minions and awed. "I get the gist of it." She stated, pulling out an arrow. It started to glow green and Artemis took a deep breath. She released the arrow and it collided with seven minions. The red-armored man looked impressed. "Nice job!" he complimented the archer. Artemis chuckled. "Watch and learn, Kit." She told Dragon Knight. "What?" he yelled. Artemis ignored this and unsheathed three more arrows. Placing them onto her Secret Visor, she shot them into the air at a forty-five degree angle. They fell to the ground and exploded. As she walked up to the minions, she took a card out of her deck. She opened up a slot on her bow rest and slotted the card. **SWORD VENT!** The visor said. Artemis looked over to her Advent Beast, Secretariat, who shot a sword at her. Artemis now held a long black sword with a golden-bladed edge and a silver curved edge at the end of the hilt, the sword resembling a large arrow. She slashed at every monster until she came to another large horde of white minions and Gelnewts. She sheathed the sword and took out another card and slotted it. **SHOOT VENT!** Two emerald crossbows fell into her hands as she shot at the minions, explosions all occurring at once. Kit and the other three came over to see what was going on. "She's good, I'll give her that." Pryce remarked. Kit continued to look on. _How does she know my name? Just who is she?_ He thought to himself before focusing back onto the battle.

Artemis shot the minions once again before taking out another card to slot. **TRICK VENT!** Illusions of Artemis came about and multiplied into an army the size of the minions. All of the clones attacked the minions at once and destroyed them. Artemis then took out another card and slotted it in. **FINAL VENT!** The visor announced. Artemis took out an arrow and placed it onto her bow. She then back flipped into the air and looked down to her Secretariat. The humanoid part of him formed into armor and Artemis jumped into a hole made in the top of the horse. The armor formed around her as she shot arrows at each minion. Pulling back a last arrow, Artemis shot at the window that was spitting out all the mirror monsters and it exploded on impact.

The riders stood impressed at Artemis' neat work. As Artemis got down from Secretariat, she looked to the four riders. "Nice job!" Kamen Rider Siren congratulated the archer. Artemis chuckled and walked over to Kit. "You never told me you were my knight in shining armor, Kit Taylor." She quipped to him. Dragon Knight stood back and held his hands up in surrender. "Who are you?" he asked. Artemis laughed and beckoned him to follow her out the window. The rest of the riders looked to Artemis and followed her.

_Gotham City 1006 hours_

As Artemis exited the window of the phone booth, the other riders followed. Artemis turned to Kit and chuckled childishly. Kit looked to her confusingly. Artemis spread out her arms and canceled her transformation, showing them who she really was. "We have some explaining to do." She told Dragon Knight. Artemis looked to Kamen Rider Onyx. "Same for you, Adam." She chided the Ventaran Rider. Both Kit and Adam spread out their arms and turned back into human. "Artemis, how did you know?" Kit asked, placing his arm out. Artemis chuckled. "It wasn't difficult to find you after you mysteriously vanished from my house." She explained. Kase looked over to Pryce, who nodded. They both spread their arms out and turned back to human as well. Artemis smiled at the identity of Kamen Rider Siren. "Kase!" she exclaimed, before running up and hugging her. Kase accepted the hug and hugged back. Pryce and Adam looked at Artemis and examined her closely.

"How did you get that Advent Deck?" Adam asked. Artemis shrugged. "It just came out of my window this morning and I began to hear strange noises." She explained. Kit sighed. "I assume you saw us transform and followed us?" he asked. Artemis smiled before jumping ahead to her next question. "So, what are you?" she asked. Kit smiled. "_We_ are called Kamen Riders. Now, _you_ are one too." He explained. Artemis giggled. "Sounds great, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

Just then, Artemis' cellphone rang. Artemis held up a finger and said, "Hold that thought." She placed the cellphone up to her ear and sighed. "Who is it?" she asked. "_Artemis? It's me, Robin. We finally tracked down Batman's imposter. He's on the top of Wayne Manor and the Team is in hot pursuit of him. Batman's with us, by the way._" He stated. Artemis smiled. "Finally, thanks, Rob!" she thanked the Boy Wonder before hanging up. As she was about to leave, Kit caught her. "What's wrong, Kit? I can keep a secret." She asked. Kit placed a finger on her lip. "We're cool with you keeping a secret, but this is about another problem." He explained. Artemis released his grasp on her and stepped back. "What is it?" she asked. Kit looked to her concernedly. "The impersonator of Batman… is our _friend_, Len." He explained. Artemis' eyes widened with shock. "_Len_ is the Batman imposter?" she asked, in which Adam nodded. "We need to get to Wayne Manor as soon as we can." Pryce said. Artemis groaned. "It will take us at least an hour to get there!" she complained. Kase nodded in disagreement. "_Not_ if we travel through Ventara." She said. Artemis looked over to Kit. "Is that the place we were in?" she asked. Kit nodded. "It will take some getting used to." He explained. Artemis awed, and nodded. "Let's go." Kit ordered his friends. The four riders nodded and walked through the window once again to get through Ventara to get to Wayne Manor.

Wing Knight stood on the edge of Gotham Manor with his cape flowing through the wind. He looked down to many fallen criminals he had beaten to get Batman's attention. As he continued to look down at the city, he heard a thump from behind him. "Batman." He identified the stranger. Len turned around to see the Dark Knight glaring at him. "Why are you taking my name, and why are you in my city?" he asked angrily. Len craned his neck upwards to see seven figures land on the roof of the building. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Rocket all stood ready to attack. Wing Knight scoffed. "Using your name was the only way I could get your attention, Dark Knight." He replied coolly and nonchalantly. Robin stepped up. "You only did this to get our attention?" he asked furiously. Len nodded. "Shall we get down to business?" he asked, unsheathing a card. He placed it into his Black Visor and slotted it. The Team's eyes widened with surprise as Wing Knight closed the rapier. **SWORD VENT!** The visor said. Kid Flash yelled as a giant bat came from behind him. "He really _is_ a Batman!" Superboy exclaimed as Wing Knight caught the sword. He took out another card and slotted it. **TRICK VENT!** The visor announced. Multiple clones of Wing Knight emerged as they all fought the Team. The Team tried to fend for themselves, but the Rider was stronger. Wing Knight looked to Batman. "You may be one of those people who just like to fight and not talk." He stated. Batman threw two batarangs at Len. Wing Knight scoffed unimpressively and knocked them aside. "Here's something to get you to listen." He quipped as he took out another card. **NASTY VENT!** The visor announced. The Blackwing appeared once again and screeched at the Dark Knight. Batman fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

As Wing Knight went in to finish off Batman, an arrow caught him by surprise. The Team was caught by surprise by the same arrows. A green, female Kamen Rider appeared from the top window and pointed it to Wing Knight while Dragon Knight and Onyx emerged with swords in hand. **ATTACK VENT!** A visor said. Kamen Rider Strike came from the air with the Evildiver, Kamen Rider Sting's Advent Beast. Kamen Rider Torque appeared from another window and pointed his shoulder-mounted cannons and his bazooka at the Team. Kamen Riders Siren and Wrath emerged from the air as well. Batman sent a glare to each Kamen Rider, but they all stood unfazed. The new rider spread out her arms and turned back to human. Wally gasped when he saw that the female warrior was Artemis. "Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled.

Just then, the window spat out a man in black armor. He had golden linings on him and he had a gauntlet on his right arm. This was Master Eubulon's Rider Form. "That's enough." He told the Riders. They all nodded and sheathed their weapons. The Team watched with wonder as they turned back to human. Eubulon did the same and looked to Batman. "Forgive my Riders for the trouble; we needed to get your attention due to an important matter, one involving the fate of Earth." The Advent Master explained, extending a hand to help Batman up. Batman accepted the hand and pulled himself up. The Dark Knight was surprised to see this new group of heroes. "We are Kamen Riders of Ventara, formerly of Karsh." Eubulon explained. M'gann gasped in surprise. "I thought Karsh was destroyed. The Martians haven't heard from them since their Civil War." She exclaimed. Eubulon smiled at M'gann. "A Martian, a _Green_ Martian." He exclaimed surprisingly. M'gann nodded. "I'm a White Martian, actually." She explained. Eubulon nodded in disagreement. "That doesn't matter right now." He stated. Batman glared at the Advent Master. "Follow us." He ordered. The Riders looked to one another and followed the Dark Knight. Artemis looked to her Advent Deck and put it away. Eubulon took notice of this and walked up to her. "The Advent Deck now recognized you as Kamen Rider Sage." He explained. Artemis nodded. "I can live with that." She replied.

As the group neared a Zeta Tube, Batman looked to the Advent Master. "You won't be able to follow us." He told Eubulon. Master Eubulon chuckled. "No matter, we can find another way in." He assured the Team. The Advent Master gestured to his riders to follow him through the reflective screen of the Batcave. Batman scoffed and walked through the Zeta Tube with the Team in tow.

_Mount Justice 1026 hours_

As the Team entered the Cave, Robin turned around and grinned. "They can't follow us now!" he exclaimed happily. Artemis nodded in disagreement. "I beg to differ." She quipped. The Team turned around and gasped in surprise to see the Riders come out of light bulbs. Eubulon fixed up his suit and looked to the Team. "Now that we're here, let me introduce you to the Great Master." He said, gesturing his hands to the Zeta Tubes. Out of the reflective surfaces of the teleportation devices came two riders: One violet and one blue.

The violet rider had a white book-looking object at his side with a horizontal black stripe covering its center. There was also a black line going down the center of the rider himself. Across his chest was a white X, and his armor looked like it had barcodes on it. The blue rider had a similar appearance, except he was blue and had a vest full of barcodes. He held a blue gun at his side and his linings were silver.

The Advent Master gestured his hands towards the two Kamen Riders. "This is Kamen Rider Kaiser." He said, introducing the violet rider to the Team and Kit. Kamen Rider Kaiser stepped up. "This is my lieutenant, Kamen Rider Brigade." Kaiser introduced the gunman. Brigade gave a salute and a finger gun to the Team and Riders. Kamen Rider Kaiser cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here, we have some important business to attend to." The Rider Master explained. The Team and Riders started to listen in on what the situation was.

Wow, guys! This was a great chapter, right? Decade and DiEnd appear, and the Riders are now with the Team. Artemis is now Rider, but will she learn to master her newfound powers? I hope you all liked this chapter. It took me some time to get it done. I'll still do my partnership story, **A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team**, with **Logan GC**, but this story is only just starting to get good. The next chapters will be great as well! Please feel free to review and rate, as well as get the chance to talk with me about anything. By the way, **Logan GC's** new chapter of **A New Destiny** should be out tonight. It's going to be great, I promise. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off! Have a great week!


	3. Reunion

Hello, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, back with another new chapter of my newest story, **Advent Justice**. Just as I always do, I would like to start out with questions. **Nero Angelo Sparda**, Kit and Artemis start out as friends during the early part of the story, but later, they begin to get close to each other. **Weretiger**, I answered all of your questions via Private Message, so there should be nothing to worry about. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and favoriting my story! It means so much! Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, here's Chapter 3 of my story! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Reunion

_Mount Justice 1042 hours_

The eight Kamen Riders and the eight members of the Team gazed at the sight of these powerful-looking new heroes. Batman glared at them carefully, inspecting every one of them. "If there is a situation involving Earth's fate, then I have a right to call in the rest of the Justice League." The Dark Knight told Eubulon. The Advent Master nodded in agreement. "That _would_ be the best decision to make. I will summon the rest of the thirteen Kamen Riders for this meeting too." He told Batman.

Kit and Len looked to each other and nodded. Kit cleared his throat as the Team, as well as the Kamen Riders, looked to him. "Master Eubulon, I have something to ask of you." Kit Taylor told the Advent Master. Master Eubulon nodded. "Please tell me now, then." He asked the young Earth Rider. Kit rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Before Kase, you or any of the other Kamen Riders arrived, there was a friend of ours who was always faithful to our cause to fight for Ventara and Earth." Dragon Knight explained. Master Eubulon awed in understanding. "Chris Ramirez, the Earth Kamen Rider Sting." Eubulon guessed. Len stepped up and nodded. "We are aware that you brought him back from the Advent Void and erased his memory of being a Kamen Rider, but our cause was stronger with him around." Len said.

Master Eubulon smiled. "I can ask Quinn to hand me the Sting Deck, restore Chris' memory of being a Kamen Rider, and give a new Advent Deck to Quinn." The Advent Master stated. Kit smiled to Len, but Len kept his usual concerned look on his face. "How will Quinn continue to fight as a Kamen Rider?" he asked. Kamen Rider Kaiser stepped up. "As the Rider Master, I can create new Advent Decks at will. Quinn will become Kamen Rider Slither." The Rider Master explained to the large group. Kaiser presented a light-blue Advent Deck in his hands and showed it to Master Eubulon. "Quinn shall receive this Advent Deck and Chris Ramirez shall become once again Kamen Rider Sting." He announced to Kit and Len.

Batman sent his usual BatGlare at the Advent Master and his Kamen Riders. "I will be back with the rest of the Justice League. This is an important matter we need to discuss." Batman told everyone. Kamen Rider Brigade, who had been silent the whole time, cocked his gun at Batman. "Watch your tone in the presence of the Kamen Riders, _especially_ Master Eubulon and Master Kaiser." He scolded the Dark Knight. The Team gasped at the fact that someone was actually scolding _the_ Batman! Batman tensed up and walked away without a word into the Zeta Tube. _Recognized Batman 0-2_ said the female computer voice as he left.

As soon as the Dark Knight left the Cave, Eubulon departed through the same Zeta Tube, only he went through the reflective surface wall of the tube. Kaiser and Brigade walked with him to the No-Men base, as the eight Kamen Riders were left with the Team. Artemis walked up to Kit. "How'd you become a Rider?" she asked curiously. Kit chuckled as he redirected Artemis with him to walk through the Cave. "Well, I'll tell you _this_: it was never that easy!" he exclaimed. Artemis chuckled as the rest of the Team started to chat with the Ventaran Kamen Riders.

Hunt had been silent the whole time, so he decided to talk to Connor. As he walked up to him, Hunt cleared his throat, which caught Connor's attention. "So, I may be from a different world and all, but what is the Justice League like, because I hear a lot of good things about them?" he asked the Kryptonian. Connor shrugged. "They're pretty good, I guess." He admitted before jumping onto a question himself. "Why is your name _Hunt_? Are you some kind of poacher or hunter or something?" he asked. Hunt sighed. "My name is just natural. What about yours?" he asked back.

As the two were having their conversation, Pryce looked to Aqualad. "Are you a human or fish?" he asked. Aqualad gritted his teeth and looked to Strike sternly. "I am from Atlantis, making me an Atlantean." He explained. Pryce held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, I didn't mean it like _that_, my gilled friend." He apologized. Kaldur sighed and nodded. "Forgive me for sounding too rash." He apologized as well. Pryce held his hand in front of him. "Hey, it's no problem." He reasoned. Aqualad smiled and shook the hand.

Wally walked up to Chance and looked him in the eye. "So tell me, are your powers magical or scientific, because I'm all about science and I get ticked to hear stuff about magic?" the speedster asked. Chance sighed. "The powers of the Kamen Riders are a combination of magic and science, so don't hit me or anything." He explained quite rashly. Wally pondered for a while before turning back to the Ventaran. "How can one become a Rider?" he asked. Chance patted his arm on Kid Flash's shoulder and chuckled. "There's a lot you need to learn about Ventara and Kamen Riders." He explained.

_Western Mongolia 1116 hours_

The seven members of the Light: Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Klarion, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, the Brain, and Ocean Master, all met in their secret headquarters. Vandal Savage cleared his throat before he started talking. "So far in our plan, the Justice League has been sent to the planet, Rimbor, to wreak havoc and we are currently in possession of Project Match, as well as Roy Harper, and we are still yet to hear from our partner." The eternal man brought up. Lex Luthor nodded. "Agreed, but we are still in the midst of the loss of Hugo Strange, the Riddler and as of now, Mister Freeze and Cheshire, alias Jade Nguyen Crock." The billionaire spoke up. In front of the screens of the Light were two of the Light's top assassins: Sportsmaster and Deathstroke. "Please forgive me for my daughter's resign, but she was just too stubborn." Crusher spoke with an aggressive temper. Deathstroke scoffed. "Rose would last longer." He stated. Queen Bee interrupted the two assassins before an argument could emerge. "We still need to keep our plans in motion, and with a lack of supporters for the Light, we have a problem." She reminded the organization.

Just then, a voice came out of nowhere. "There's a certain problem you have that _I_ can handle." Everyone looked around, but no one was there. Just then, Klarion's screen started to manifest in the shape of an orb and a man in blue armor stepped out. He had a helmet with no visible pupils and his belt buckle had the symbol of a shark. His left hand was a black shark, and he looked like he had been in years of battle. "The little… _Light_ of crime, I'm about to make you shine." He quipped in a deep voice. Lex Luthor looked to Deathstroke and Sportsmaster, who nodded. Slade unsheathed a sword while Crusher had his ball and chain in hand. "That won't be necessary. Warhead, Hydra!" he called out. Before the assassins could strike, a man in purple armor slashed down at Deathstroke with a double-bladed, claw-like gauntlet and a man in silver armor shot at Sportsmaster with a gun. The Light gaped at the two bodyguards as they walked up behind the man in blue.

"Forgive me for entering without a proper introduction; I am Xemnas, also known as Kamen Rider Depth Charge. These two here are JTC, James Trademore, known as Kamen Rider Hydra, and Drew Lansing, also known as Kamen Rider Warhead." He introduced to the Light. Klarion gazed at them before furrowing his brow in confusion. "What _are_ you?" he asked in his usual brattish voice. Xemnas chuckled and stepped up. "_We_ are Kamen Riders, your new allies." He replied. Hydra stepped up. "Lieutenant, permission to speak?" he asked. Ra's al Ghul widened his eyes when he heard the word 'lieutenant'.

"Permission granted." Depth Charge acknowledged. Hydra chuckled and cracked his neck. "Are you aware of the world known as Ventara?" he asked. Ocean Master gasped. "Ventara is a myth! How could it exist?" he asked dumbfounded. Depth Charge laughed. "Two years ago, while the Light was still active, my master attempted to transport all of Earth to be enslaved, but thirteen other Kamen Riders got in the way." He explained. Vandal narrowed his eyes at Xemnas. "Go on." He urged the man in the shark suit. Xemnas sighed. "I'm ashamed that you have forgotten a former member of the Light. You and I, as well as my two faithful Riders here, all know him as General Xaviax of the planet Karsh." The Brain started to stutter. "Pardon, Mon ami, we had no idea that the great Général _Xaviax_ had been taken down. You have our deepest apologies, _Maréchal de camp_." The Brain apologized in his French tone. Queen Bee's eyes widened. "Xaviax reported that he had Trademore, Lansing, and many other men on his side to help him conquer Earth. He also mentioned that he eliminated all the Kamen Riders with the help of a Ventaran named Adam." Xemnas sighed and shook his head. "Adam betrayed Xaviax and joined the thirteen Kamen Riders to help take him down." He explained.

Vandal Savage looked to the other members of the Light and they all nodded. "Considering the fact that you were the lieutenant to Xaviax, you will have a place with us on the Light." He granted Depth Charge. Kamen Rider Depth Charge chuckled. "I'm so glad you approve." He stated. He then cleared his throat. "My assassin will help to take care of the sidekicks causing you trouble." He announced. Just then, another man entered from a screen and stood by Xemnas. His armor was blood red, and he had a razor-like shield with a rapier in his hand. He had black eyes on his visor and his helmet was shaped like a Roman soldier's. Splitting down the middle of the helm was a silver jagged line. "_This_ is Apollo, my top assassin from Karsh." Xemnas introduced to the Light. "I will make short work of the Team, trust me." Apollo promised the Light. Vandal Savage started to chuckle with delight.

_Mount Justice 1138 hours_

The Riders' conversations with the Team were quite brief. Connor found a common ground with Hunt for brute strength, Kit and Artemis started to bond more, but Wally didn't mind as he had learned a lot from Chance about the Kamen Riders and Ventara. Robin started to hold a grudge against Len for impersonating his mentor, in which the Ventaran returned the favor. Zatanna was able to learn a lot more about how to use her powers from Nolan; M'gann was beginning to like Kase as the sole female of the original thirteen Kamen Riders. Rocket seemed to like the way Adam had lived his life his entire time, even though it was all an illusion and Aqualad started to learn a lot more combat skills from Pryce.

As the Team continued to talk, Masters Eubulon and Kaiser entered through the same reflections they left through, with Brigade following them in tow. Kit and Len smiled at this, and their smiled increased when they saw an eighteen-year-old with a grey sweater and denim jeans enter through. This was Chris Ramirez, the Earth Kamen Rider Sting. Chris looked around at the place and looked to Kit and Len. "Semper Fi, guys, I'm back." He announced. Kit chuckled and walked up to him. They both gripped each other's hands tight and smiled at each other. Pryce and Hunt walked over to the two as Chris started to back away. "What are _they_ doing here?" he demanded to know as he pointed to the Ventaran with the Strike Deck. "That guy _vented_ me!" he stated. Artemis looked to Kit and raised an eyebrow. "What does 'vented' mean?" she whispered. Kit sighed and silently motioned a cutthroat death hand signal, making Artemis shiver. Len walked up to the Marine and patted him on the shoulder. "Chris, it's all right. These are the original Ventaran Kamen Riders, just like me." He explained. Pryce walked up to him. "Kit, Trent and Maya had the same reactions when they first saw us too." Pryce explained. Chris shrugged. "Sorry, it was just a bad experience having to deal with the other Kamen Rider Strike." He apologized. Pryce shook his hand. "It's all right." The Ventaran said.

Aqualad looked to Master Eubulon. "Master Eubulon, where are the rest of your Kamen Riders?" he asked. Eubulon smiled. "They're just about to arrive." He explained. Master Eubulon was right. Out of many of the reflected surfaces came the rest of the original thirteen Kamen Riders. All five other Kamen Riders were in armor, looking around at the place. The Team gaped and their jaws dropped when they saw all of these warriors. Immediately, every Kamen Rider spread out their arms and orbs started to split apart from them. The Kamen Riders were perfectly human! Kaiser looked to Brigade, who nodded as well. They both spread out their arms and orbs started to split apart, canceling their transformations. Kit and the Team gaped to see that Kaiser, the Rider Master, was also a human. He was pale-skinned with brown, smooth hair and had crimson eyes. He wore a suit similar to Eubulon's, except it had violet highlights. Brigade was another pale-skinned human with blue eyes and black hair. He had a golden leather jacket with a brown shirt underneath, and he wore black jeans. Kaiser smiled to the large group and chuckled. "My Rider name is Kaiser, but my _real_ name is Nicholas." He formerly introduced himself. The lieutenant of Kaiser stepped up. "'Sup? Call me Scipio." He told the Riders and Team. They all nodded in unison and looked back to the Zeta Tube.

_Recognized Batman 0-2_ called the female computer voice as Batman entered the Cave. Out of many of the tunnels and other Zeta Tubes came the rest of the Justice League. From Superman to Icon, the members of the Justice League filled up the entire Mission Room. Martian Manhunter looked to Master Eubulon and widened his eyes in surprise. "I was sure that all beings of Karsh had been wiped out during the Civil War of that planet." He exclaimed. Master Eubulon chuckled. "All the people of Karsh are all right. The war's over." He told the Martian. J'onn still stood fazed. "But what happened to _Xaviax_?" he asked. The Team looked to the Advent Master confusingly. "Who's Xaviax?" Zatanna asked. M'gann stepped up and cleared her throat. "Xaviax was the leader of the North Side of the planet Karsh, and he became a dictator for power." She explained. Kit took the stage and spoke, "But Xaviax was defeated when all thirteen Kamen Riders eliminated him." Master Eubulon nodded at this. "Correct, but I fear that he may return." He stated. Superman stepped up. "Is Xaviax the reason why Earth is in danger?" he asked. Master Eubulon nodded once again. "I have had a vision where Xaviax returned with more evil Kamen Riders at his side." He explained. "Artemis has already found _her_ Advent Deck, and two lay in the hands of Xemnas, Kamen Rider Depth Charge." Master Eubulon went on. Len nodded. "This is why we need to form this alliance, so we can take him down." He added on.

Batman looked to the core members of the League and nodded. "We will need to talk about this with you, Master Eubulon and Master Kaiser. For now, we have an alliance." He stated. The Team and Riders smiled. "Our top priority as of now is to find these Advent Decks and Kamen Riders." He added on. Master Eubulon nodded at Batman's antics. "Very well, if you would like to discuss about our alliance, then please, by all means." The Advent Master said. Nick also stepped up. "I am ready to talk about whatever plans or concerns you have, Dark Knight." The Rider Master stated. Black Canary nodded. "Alright, while you are all talking, I would like to give the Kamen Riders some training lessons." Dinah Lance said. Len put his hand up and nodded his head in disagreement. "That won't be necessary, Black Canary." He told the training instructor. Black Canary raised an eyebrow at Len. "Why is that?" she asked. Len chuckled. "All Ventarans have been trained to fight in all kinds of combat, even the ones never thought possible." He explained. Black Canary chortled. "We'll see about that." She quipped. With that, she attempted a low knee kick at Len, who blocked it with his bare hand. As Black Canary tried a left hook at Len, he lifted her foot and grabbed her arm, both left arm and foot in hand. Dinah attempted to a straight jab at Len with her right hand, but the Ventaran used her own leg and arm to block it. He twirled and released the three limbs as both kicked each other. Their legs crossed in the air as Dinah attempted a high kick swing. Len dodged it and they both moved in tandem, twirling into the air to attack each other. As they stopped twirling, Black Canary swept underneath Len and attempted to step on him, but Len blocked her foot with his bare hands once again and used his leg to sweep her to the ground. The Team gasped at how experienced Len was. "Do you see now?" he asked nonchalantly. Dinah chuckled. "You may have to teach me those moves." She exclaimed. Len smiled as he looked over to the other Riders.

As soon as Batman and the founding League members left to the Watchtower, the Team and the Riders made their way to the Training Room. On their way, Kit stopped Artemis. Artemis looked to Kit Taylor confusingly. "What's wrong, Kit?" she asked. Kit chuckled. "You may now wear the armor, but I'll be the one to teach you how to fight." He stated. Artemis chuckled. "We'll see." She snippily said. Both chuckled as they entered the training room. An alliance was now made to stop Xaviax's forces.

Well, guys, what did you think? Did I do a pretty good job or what? Sorry if my chapters are short, but the story will start to progress even more. By the way, a new chapter of **Logan GC's A New Destiny** should be out tonight. Please feel free to review and rate this, as well as give me feedback and suggestions on what to add. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week!


	4. Way Above Top Secret

Hello everyone, I'm back! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** with another new chapter of **Advent Justice**. Now, I will still continue to write **A New Destiny: Omnibus: Tales of the Team**, but this story is just getting so popular! **Red X the Thief** and **Weretiger**, thank you for your support. I answered all of your questions with the story via Private Message, so we're cool. This week is a bit hectic for me, but I was still able to get some progress done. Without further adieu, here is Chapter 4! Please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Way Above Top Secret

_Mount Justice 1216 hours_

Batman and the rest of the Justice League founders stood in a lounge with Eubulon and Kaiser. The Dark Knight sent a quick glare to the Masters. "I'll make this easy for you to understand: I don't _trust_ you." He spat at the Riders. Eubulon smirked. "We know that. This alliance is necessary in order to ensure that Earth isn't successfully teleported into Ventara like Xaviax planned before." The Advent Master explained. Superman spoke up. "Surely, if there are Advent Decks scattered around the globe, then this Xemnas will definitely try to exploit them in order to get them to his side." The Man of Steel stated. Kaiser cleared his throat. "We already have two Advent Decks on our side, and I am able to know how to find each Rider." Nick explained. Jon Stewart nodded. "It would be best of me and Hal to go to the Guardians to explain the matter." The Green Lantern proclaimed. Once again, Nicholas nodded. "The Guardians helped to fight Xaviax against the war of our planet, so I see no harm in asking for help." Batman nodded. "Regardless, I want to know about every Kamen Rider, every update on a Rider find, and every bit of knowledge on the Kamen Riders." He demanded. Eubulon chuckled. "I like your attitude, Batman. This alliance will go along well." Eubulon said.

Meanwhile, in the Training Room, the Team, Kamen Riders, and the rest of the Justice League watched as Artemis and Kit stood inside the training circle. Aquaman walked over to Ian, also known as Kamen Rider Incisor. "What do you make of Kit Taylor?" he asked curiously. Ian scoffed. "I've seen Kit in action over the years, he's not so bad." He stated. Cameron, the original Kamen Rider Thrust looked to Captain Marvel. "So, what is Artemis like in combat?" he asked. The captain chuckled. "Artemis knows how to hold her own, she'll be fine." He assured Thrust.

Kit placed his Advent Deck out in front of him, in which Artemis did the same. "Kamen Rider!" they both yelled, slotting the Decks into their belts. Red and green orbs started to engulf the two entirely until Kit was Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Artemis was Kamen Rider Sage. The two Kamen Riders circled each other while everyone watched in interest. "You wear the armor, now it's time to learn how to fight." Dragon Knight explained to Artemis, who only chuckled in response. "Kit, I _know_ how to fight, I just want to learn to get stronger." She snapped back, removing her Secret Visor from her back. Artemis then unsheathed an arrow and shot it at Kit, who nearly dodged. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. Artemis chuckled. "Maybe it's _you_ who should learn how to fight." She quipped as she smiled under her mask.

Kit chuckled with delight. "You have a _lot_ to learn about how to fight as a Kamen Rider." Dragon Knight stated. Artemis grunted and charged at him. She used her bow to slash at Kit, in which he dodged every time. "No quarter asked, no quarter given." He quipped, unsheathing a card from his deck. Kit placed the card into his Drag Visor and slotted it. **SWORD VENT!** The visor announced. Kit extended his hand as a red and silver broadsword fell out of the sky and into his hands. Artemis chuckled as she took out the same card. **SWORD VENT!** Her visor announced. Artemis held her left hand by her thigh and her right hand at her breast as a sword fell into her hands as well. As Sage charged at Kit, Dragon Knight placed his foot out in front of him as Artemis tripped on it. Kit Taylor looked down and craned his neck downwards. "Had a nice trip?" he asked. Artemis chuckled dryly. "Ha, ha, that's very funny." She snapped at the Rider. Artemis clashed high with Kit as they circled each other. As they broke off, Artemis slotted another card into her Secret Visor after stabbing her sword into the ground. **STEAL VENT!** The Secret Visor announced. Kit charged at Artemis and was about to strike down at her until his blade disappeared. Artemis chuckled as the broadsword fell into her hands. Picking up her other sword, the archer began to slash away at Kit. Dragon Knight started to dodge every attack until Artemis thrust her sword at Kit's chest. Dragon Knight held the blade in his hands as Artemis struggled to thrust her sword into him. Kit eventually kicked Artemis away and grabbed her sword. The two slashed at each other and backed away to a safe distance away from each other.

As Kit started to charge towards Artemis, Artemis began to do the same. Before their swords could reach each other's chests, Kamen Rider Kaiser clashed with Dragon Knight. Artemis furrowed her brow in confusion as another Kamen Rider Kaiser clashed with her. A third Rider Master appeared and looked to the both of them. "That's enough." He stated. With that, the two Kamen Riders withdrew their swords and returned them to their respective owners. Kaiser spread his arm out and allowed his transformation to cancel itself out. Dragon Knight and Sage did the same and looked to the Rider Master.

"It is clear that friendly combat will not do you good in training." He told the Kamen Riders. Scipio walked up beside him and nodded. "It seems we need to train _all_ of you." He told the Team. Nick looked to Scipio and nodded. "Scipio, take Adam, Hunt, Chris, Robin, Rocket, Zatanna, Aqualad and Superboy with you for training. I will take Kit, Len, Artemis, Kase, Kid Flash and Chase with me." He ordered his lieutenant. Brigade nodded and looked to Adam and Hunt. "Let's go." He announced. The Riders acknowledged and looked to Aqualad. "I understand that reflections are your way of travel." He stated to the lieutenant. Scipio nodded and Aqualad created a wall of water, in which everyone entered through. Nicholas looked to his other faction and walked into the center of the training circle. He sank into it, as the rest of the Team followed.

Before Pryce could follow, Chance stopped him. "Look at this." He told his fellow Ventaran. Pryce looked over Chance's shoulder and his eyes widened. "Maya, yes!" He said out loud. M'gann floated over to see what was going on. "Who's Maya?" she asked happily. Pryce chuckled. "She's an excellent writer, an ex-Rider, and my girlfriend." He stated. The young Martian chuckled. "I would definitely like to go see her." She stated. Chance chuckled. "She and Lacey Sheridan are at a fundraiser downtown in Gotham." He told the two. "Let's go." Pryce said. With that, the three left the Cave to get to Gotham City.

_Western Mongolia 1243 hours_

Xemnas looked to the Light with interest. "I have word from Kamen Rider Warhead that two Ventaran Kamen Riders and a Martian female are headed to Gotham City." He reported. Ra's al Ghul scoffed. "What are you planning, Depth Charge?" he asked. The shark-like rider chuckled. "I plan to send in my two newest recruits to take care of them. Besides, energy readings also show that there is an Advent Deck nearby." Depth Charge boasted to the Light. As if on cue, two Japanese-looking boys came out of the doors. "Meet the Cho brothers: Daniel Cho, also known as Kamen Rider Claw, and Albert Cho, also known as Kamen Rider Blaze." He introduced to the Light. Vandal Savage stood impressed. "You seem to know where to find the right resources." He stated. Xemnas chuckled. "I can distribute Advent Decks to anyone, and they'll become loyal to General Xaviax's cause." Xemnas explained. Depth Charge then looked to the Cho brothers and nodded. They left the room immediately.

Xemnas chuckled and walked over to Queen Bee's screen. "I think that I'll distribute some

new Decks and find out what the Team is up to." He stated to the Light before leaving.

_Gotham City 1254 hours_

Maya Young signed a book of 'Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight', and handed it politely to one of the poor people of Gotham. "Here you go; I wish you a happy future." She said enthusiastically to the young boy. He smiled and walked to his mother and father. Maya sighed and chuckled. Ever since she became involved in Xaviax's war, she had become Kamen Rider Siren for a short while before handing back the Siren Deck to Kase after she was rescued from the Advent Void. She helped the Kamen Riders break into Xaviax's lair and wrote the story of the Kamen Riders as a fictional children's book as a promise not to tell anyone about the secrets of the No-Men. She smiled as she signed book after book and gave them to more homeless people. She then looked over to her best friend, Lacey Sheridan

Lacey handed a dress over to Kathleen Duquesne, a sister to three of her older brothers, and patted her on the head. "Do take care, little one." She wished the girl good luck before handing her some clothes for her brothers. Kathy smiled and walked towards her family. Lacey smiled, remembering her past. She was a great friend of Maya's, but always doubted Maya's stories about the Kamen Riders until she saw it with her own eyes. She was scared about the Kamen Riders, and even went as far to get rid of her fear by getting all of Maya's intelligence on the Kamen Riders to the No-Men. After Xaviax was dealt with, she and Maya started a new bookstore after Maya's old one, Grace's Books, was destroyed. Lacey had been enjoying the peaceful life ever since Earth was now peaceful.

When the clock struck one o'clock, Maya walked over to Lacey. "It feels so good to be doing this!" Maya exclaimed. Lacey scoffed. "I wish there were some action." She said to her friend. Maya chuckled. "_I_ for one, wish for Pryce to return, I haven't heard from him in a while." She replied back.

As if on cue, someone tapped on Maya's shoulder. Maya turned around and smiled. There was Pryce! "Pryce, you're back!" she exclaimed. The two embraced each other in a hug as Maya laughed. Chance came up to the couple with M'gann in tow in her human form. "I brought friends." Pryce explained to the girls. Chance bowed before the ladies. "You know me as Chance, and this is Megan Morse." Chance introduced the girls to each other. "Hello there." Lacey said. M'gann smiled and waved back. "Pryce has told me _so much_ about you!" the young Martian told Maya. Maya chuckled. "I _am_ a pretty awesome chick." She pointed out before winking to Pryce. M'gann chuckled and looked to all of Maya's books. "Can I read one?" she asked, in which Maya said yes.

As M'gann read Maya's novel, Maya started talking to Pryce. "How's it been? Did you get bored after Xaviax was destroyed?" she asked. Pryce sighed. "It seems that Master Eubulon thinks that Xaviax will return." He explained sadly to Maya. Maya sighed as well. "That's too bad." She said.

Before anyone could say anything, two motorcycles pulled up in front of the stands. Maya looked to the two bikers and widened her eyes and gasped when she saw who they were. Danny Cho and Albert Cho emerged from their motorcycles and removed their helmets. "Long time no see, Maya." Albert quipped to the reporter. Pryce walked up to them. "The twins of Hunt and Chase, I presume?" he asked the two Cho brothers. Danny snickered. "If you mean Axe and Spear, then yes. I'm guessing that you must be the original Kamen Rider Strike, correct?" he asked the Ventaran. M'gann set down the book and looked to the Cho brothers sternly. "How can you call yourselves Kamen Riders if you fight for Xaviax?" she asked angrily. Maya and Lacey looked in confusion to M'gann as they looked back to the Cho brothers. "We _are_ Kamen Riders, but we fight for a greater purpose." Albert spat at the Martian. M'gann walked up to Maya and handed her the book. Maya nodded and looked down to the book. To her surprise, it started to glow.

Danny looked to Albert and the two bumped fists with each other. They then pulled out their own Advent Decks; Danny's grey and Albert's orange. They started to glow and form belts around their waists. "Kamen Rider!" they both yelled, slotting in the Advent Decks into their belts. The two then spread their arms out and transformed into Kamen Rider Claw and Kamen Rider Blaze. Pryce scoffed. "They're such amateur riders." He quipped, in which Chance nodded in agreement. They placed their Advent Decks out in front of them and placed their Decks at their left side. "Kamen Rider!" they yelled simultaneously. With that, they slotted the Decks into their belts and turned into Kamen Rider Strike and Kamen Rider Torque. M'gann snapped her fingers and reverted into her Martian form. The five started to circle one another, all glaring daggers. Pryce went in to attack Danny while Chance and M'gann went in to attack Albert.

_Orlando, Florida 1316 hours_

The Team and Kamen Riders watched as Scipio and Adam stared each other down, both away from a far distance. Adam placed his Advent Deck out in front of him as Scipio placed out his gun. Belts started to manifest around the two of them. "Kamen Rider!" they both yelled. As Adam placed his Advent Deck into his belt, Scipio shot his gun into the air and orbs started to form around them. The orbs formed the two Riders' armor, and now, Adam was Kamen Rider Onyx and Scipio was Kamen Rider Brigade. "Remember, the powers of _any_ Kamen Rider can be accessed by a single Kamen Rider if one just _focuses_." He instructed Adam. Adam nodded. "I don't quite understand, Lieutenant." He admitted. Brigade scoffed. "Like so: Speed Vent." He announced. At that moment, Brigade started to attack relentlessly at Adam at a very fast pace. Robin's eyes gaped with surprise. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

As Scipio made one last fast attack at Adam, he fell to the ground on his knees. "Nice job, but this is what _I_ can do." He quipped to the gunman. He took out a card from his Advent Deck and then slotted it in. **ATTACK VENT!** The Black Dragvisor announced. The Dragblacker appeared and curled itself around Adam before going in to attack Brigade. Scipio was thrown back from the attack and quickly recovered. "Is that how you want to play it?" he asked, unsheathing a card of his own. As he placed the card into his Blazer Visor, he shot at Adam. **SUMMON VAMPIRE!** His visor announced. Adam stood aghast as a Kamen Rider with the armor of a vampire appeared and charged at Onyx. "Meet Kamen Rider Vampire." Brigade announced to Onyx. Zatanna stood aghast at what just happened. "I thought that was impossible!" she stated. Vampire continued to attack Onyx as Adam tried to fend off from the attack. "I should have known that the lieutenant of the Rider Master would pull off a trick like this!" he spat at Brigade and knocking back Vampire.

Scipio scoffed. "Remember to expect the unexpected." He instructed to Adam as he pulled out a card. "There's always going to be more than _one_ ace up a sleeve." He additionally quipped, slotting the card into his Blazer Visor. **SHOOT VENT!** His visor said. "Hold still." Brigade ordered Vampire. With that, Brigade shot at the vampire-looking Rider and Vampire started to transform into a bow.

Adam grinned. "Here's _my_ ace." He quipped as he pulled out his Final Vent card. **FINAL VENT!** Onyx's visor announced. Adam then started to levitate into the air with the Dragblacker circling around him. Scipio chuckled and pulled out another card. "I have an ace of my own." He snippily told Onyx. **FINAL VENT!** His visor announced. Adam started to yell as he performed his Dragon Rider Kick, but Scipio grabbed Kamen Rider Vampire in his weaponry form and pulled back on the string. The silver arrowhead turned red as Scipio shot the massive arrow at Onyx. The arrow hit Adam while he was still in midair, as well as the Dragblacker.

The Team gasped when they saw what had happened. Kamen Rider Brigade looked up as Adam fell to the ground. As the Ventaran struggled to get back up onto his feet, Scipio walked over and placed his Blazer Visor near his head. "You passed this training session for today." He complimented Adam. Onyx chuckled. "I was only holding back." He lied calmly. Scipio snickered and helped him up to his feet. "I was holding back as well. I hold back on every battle, and yet here we both are." He quipped. Adam chuckled at the lieutenant's humor.

Brigade then looked over to Robin and Zatanna. "You two are up next." He ordered. Zatanna and Robin nodded, but before they could walk towards Brigade, Aqualad noticed something in the water. His eyes started to widen as he saw M'gann with Chance and Pryce fighting two new Kamen Riders. "M'gann is in trouble! We need to get to Gotham!" the Atlantean stated. Brigade nodded. "I see, let's go!" he ordered everyone. As they all nodded, the blue Kamen Rider jumped into the ocean, with the Team following.

_Gotham City 1324 hours_

M'gann levitated one of the tables for the fundraiser into the air with her telekinesis and threw it at Blaze. Albert chuckled and jumped onto the object before slotting a card into his visor. **SWORD VENT!** His visor said. M'gann gasped and pushed the evil Rider away with her powers. As soon as Albert was near the ground, Torque's handheld cannon shot at him. Chance looked over to M'gann and saluted, in which the female Martian returned the favor.

Pryce unsheathed a card from his deck and slotted it into his Veno Visor. **SWORD VENT!** The Veno Visor announced. Kamen Rider Strike placed his left hand into the air as his cobra-tailed sword fell into his hands, in which he held in a reverse-grip. Danny laughed as he unsheathed a similar card and inserted it into his visor. **STRIKE VENT!** The visor announced. Into Kamen Rider Claw's hands came claws similar to his ones as Kamen Rider Axe.

Maya watched as her boyfriend clashed with the much more violent Rider. Lacey walked up to her and crouched near to her hiding spot. "What should I do?" she asked the reporter. Maya looked to Lacey. "Call Trent, he'll know what to do." She instructed her best friend. Lacey nodded in disagreement. "I won't _leave_ you again in danger!" Lacey protested. Maya looks back to the battle again and groaned angrily after seeing Pryce get slashed by Kamen Rider Claw. "I wish I still had the Siren Deck!" she cursed to herself. Just then, the book she had in her hands started to glow. Maya and Lacey looked down to the book as Lacey nodded to Maya. Maya then opened up the book and gasped. There, hidden within the book, was a red Advent Deck. There was a symbol of a fox on the front of the Deck, and it started to glow in Maya's hands. Maya sighed. "I guess I got my wish." She stated to Lacey. Lacey smiled. "Go get 'em, girl!" she encouraged her friend.

Maya smiled and placed the Advent Deck out in front of her. It started to glow once again and form a belt around her waist. Maya smiled and placed the Advent Deck to her side. "Kamen Rider!" she yelled. She then inserted the Advent Deck into the belt, and it started to sink in and spin around quickly. Maya chuckled and spread out her arms to let her transformation begin. Lacey watched in amazement as the glowing orb around Maya subsided. Maya was now a Kamen Rider once again. She had a slight resemblance to the Wing Knight Survive Mode armor, only her armor was red. She had a golden visor on her left hand and grunted. "Alright, let's go!" she said confidently. As Maya went to join the battle, Lacey smiled. "Now, _that's_ what I'm talking about!" she said happily.

_Ventara 1336 hours_

Kamen Rider Kaiser stood by a large and massive building, and then turned around to see Kit and Len as Dragon Knight and Wing Knight. "Artemis is up on the roof." Kit informed the Rider Master. "The rest of the guys are being trained by my brothers in arms." Len added on. Kaiser grinned. "That's good to hear." He complimented the two. "I'll start out with you two first. Kit, you're up." He ordered. Dragon Knight walked up and said, "Alright." Before he could approach Nick, Len placed a hand out in front of him. "Wait. I want to settle some unfinished business with the Rider Master." He explained to Kit

At that same time, Kamen Rider Depth Charge walked up from behind a tree and leaned against it. "This will be interesting." He told himself as he watched the three Kamen Riders. Unbeknownst to him, Artemis spotted him from the roof. "Who _are_ you?" she asked herself.

Kamen Rider Kaiser pulled out a card from his Master Album and placed it out in front of him. "Kamen Rider." He calmly said. Nick placed the card into his Rider Master Advent Deck and closed it. His body started to grey out at first, but then, it broke away and Kamen Rider Vampire appeared before them. Artemis looked down from the roof and widened her eyes and gaped at what Nicholas just did. Kit stepped back in amazement. "No way!" he exclaimed. Len happened to show no reaction at all. Kaiser looked to his right hand and sighed. "A bat for a bat, right?" he asked snippily. Wing Knight motioned for Kit to sit out this one as he placed his Dark Visor in his right hand. "Stay back." He ordered the Earth Rider. He ran off with his sword drawn as Kaiser, now as Kamen Rider Vampire, followed. Kit continued to look in amazement as the two Riders left to fight. "That's _amazing_!" he exclaimed. He then looked up to the roof and nodded. "Come on, Artemis." He yelled. Artemis nodded to Kit and gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm amazed too! I'll be right down there!" she yelled back. Kit nodded and followed the two Kamen Riders.

Artemis looked to the tree to see the blue Kamen Rider walk off into a different direction. "Where are you going?" she asked herself once again. Artemis stood up from her crouched position and placed her Advent Deck out in front of her. "Kamen Rider!" she yelled. After transforming, Artemis was now Kamen Rider Sage. She nodded and went to follow the mysterious new Kamen Rider.

_Gotham City 1341 hours_

Pryce attempted to get up from the ground after being knocked down by Kamen Rider Claw. Danny chuckled sinisterly. "I can't wait to see the look on the so-called 'Advent Master's' face when he realizes that you have been vented." He sadistically stated to the Ventaran Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Strike looked up as Danny took out a card from his deck. Before he could slot it, a red beam shot at Claw, knocking him back. Danny looked up and growled. "Who did that?" he asked angrily. Strike looked around and saw a new Kamen Rider. "Are you alright, Pryce?" she asked. Kamen Rider Strike double-took her and furrowed his brow. "Maya, is that _you?_" he asked incredulously. Maya nodded yes. "I'm a Kamen Rider again." She exclaimed happily. The cobra-themed Kamen Rider chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "Let's get to work." He told his girlfriend. Maya nodded and they both took out cards from their decks.

M'gann flew over to Chance as he blasted Kamen Rider Blaze away. Kamen Rider Torque looked over to the Martian and nodded. "It's time to end this." He stated. M'gann nodded and started to change form. Chance and Albert looked in shock as Miss Martian was now wearing the Torque armor. "I was thinking we could double-team this amateur Rider." She explained to the Ventaran. Chance nodded and slotted in a card. M'gann took out the same card and slotted it in. **FINAL VENT!** Their visors announced. Two Magnugigas appeared as M'gann and Chance placed their Magna visors into the back of the Advent Beasts.

Pryce took out a card from his cobra Advent Deck and looked at it. "This is Cameron's Final Vent. I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing this." He told himself. Pryce placed the Thrust Final Vent card into his Veno Visor and slotted it. **FINAL VENT!** The Veno Visor announced. Maya grunted as she back flipped over an attack from Kamen Rider Claw and slotted a card into her Toru Visor. **STRIKE VENT!** The visor announced.

M'gann and Chance shot at Kamen Rider Blaze with the Double World's End attack. Albert weakly stood up and slotted a card into his Impala Visor. **FLIGHT VENT!** His visor announced. He flew up into the air as the blasts nearly hit him.

Kamen Rider Strike jumped onto the Metalgelas' shoulders and charged at Kamen Rider Claw. As Danny turned from Maya to Pryce, he was hit by the Heavy Pressure attack and was sent flying to Maya. She uses her red naginata to slash away at him when he flew right by.

As Danny got up, Albert flew in to pick up his brother. "Let's go, we failed anyways." Albert told his older brother. The rest of the Team arrived just in time to see the Cho brothers fly away. Aqualad looked over to the Riders. "Pryce, what has happened?" he asked concernedly. Kamen Rider Strike craned his neck and sighed. "Two amateur Kamen Riders attack us. We figure they were sent by Xemnas." He explained to the Atlantean. The three Kamen Riders spread their arms out and canceled their transformations. Chris smiled when he saw who the new Kamen Rider was. "Maya, it's you!" he exclaimed happily. He ran over and they both hugged each other. "It's great to see you again, Chris." Maya said happily. Lacey came out from her hiding place and walked up to everyone. "Is it me, or is the Justice League fighting alongside the Kamen Riders?" she asked. Scipio looked over to her. "How do you know about the Kamen Riders?" he asked skeptically. Maya stepped forward. "She was involved with the War against Xaviax. She is also good at espionage and deception." Maya explained to the lieutenant. Kamen Rider Brigade nodded. "Very well, Lacey Sheridan, how would you like to join us as a secret agent?" the Karshian asked. Lacey's eyes widened with excitement and she began to stutter. "I'd be honored, sir!" she told Scipio. Scipio nodded in approval. "Good, let's go home." He told the others.

Back in Ventara, Len lured Nick into a parking lot and stopped running. He turned and slashed at the Rider Master, who seemed to take no such damage. "At least this is a _real_ fight." Wing Knight said to Kamen Rider Kaiser. Nicholas chuckled. "You remember too, huh?" he asked as Len slashed at him again. Still as Kamen Rider Vampire, Nick kicked Wing Knight away. "Yeah." Wing Knight replied coolly. He then swung down in an X-pattern at Kaiser before making a quick lunge. "All that time ago, we never even got the _opportunity_ to fight!" Kaiser yelled as he caught Wing Knight's blade. Wing Knight kneed him away and charged after him. "I can blame Drew Lansing for that!" Len added on. Kaiser continued to dodge every attack Wing Knight made at him while chuckling. "The minute I was about to use my Sword Vent, Drew attacked us head-on like a coward!" he reminded Len. Len growled at the thought of the interference as Nick opened up his Ride Visor. "Of course, that was then and this is now." He told the Ventaran as he clung onto his sword hand and held Len's body against him. "This is a great opportunity to teach you what I can!" he stated while pulling out a card from his Master Album. "I'll start with _this one!_" Kaiser exclaimed, slotting the card into his deck and pushing Len away.

Kamen Rider Kaiser closed his Ride Visor as his form started to change from red to blue. **SWORD VENT!** The Ride Visor announced. Kamen Rider Vampire now held a zigzagged broadsword in his hand. He ran his finger along the blade before attacking. "Let's go!" Len said as Kaiser attacked. Kamen Rider Vampire slashed at Len while he started to step back. "Impressive." He calmly stated through his many grunts. Len dodged every attack until Kaiser turned away from him. "You were just lucky." Len lied to the Rider Master. Nick chuckled and reached for another card. "I don't believe in luck. It doesn't exist." The Rider Master quipped. He slotted the card into his Ride Visor as Len attacked again. **STRIKE VENT!** The visor said. Vampire's blue armor turned to purple as he blocked a sword attack made by Len with a massive hammer. "That's just cheating!" Len complained sarcastically. Nick ignored this and slammed continuously against Wing Knight. He then threw him back far enough for Len to slot a card. "Not every fight will be one-on-one." He told the Rider Master as he closed his Dark Visor. **TRICK VENT!** The visor announced. Three clones of Wing Knight appeared and ran to the Rider Master.

Nicholas chuckled and slotted in another card, causing his armor to change once again. **SHOOT VENT!** The Ride Visor announced. Vampire attempted to shoot at each clone until there was only one left, but the clones started to slash away at the Rider Master, making him unable to attack. Kaiser rolled onto the ground and reverted back into his original armor. He got up and chuckled. "I've got a similar card _right here!_" he quipped once again to Wing Knight. He slotted the card into his visor and closed it. **TRICK VENT!** The Ride Visor said. Two clones of Kaiser appeared with weapons drawn.

Kase led Chase and Kid Flash into the parking lot to examine the battle. Kaiser seemed to be winning, as his army successfully wiped out Wing Knight's. "The Rider Master's awesome!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Kit looked to Kaiser and Wing Knight from another perspective of the battle and chuckled. "I can't believe it!" he said in disbelief.

Just then, Nicholas pulled out a Final Vent card from his Album. "Always expect your enemy to use _this_ card whenever they have you at their mercy." He instructed Len. Wing Knight looked up in surprise. "I always do." He snapped at the Rider Master. Kit looked to the battle with great surprise. "What?" he yelled.

Just as Kamen Rider Kaiser was about to slot the card into his visor, Dragon Knight got in the way. "That's enough, Rider Master." He calmly told Nick. "This was only a training session. Right, Len?" he added on. Wing Knight looked up and nodded. Nick looked to Kit with confusion. "Kit Taylor, your reputation precedes you greatly." He complimented Dragon Knight. Kit continued to look to the Rider Master. "Len taught me all that he could. If anyone wants to vent him, then they'll have to go through me." He scolded the Rider Master. Nick sighed. "You have me beat." He admitted to Kit.

Dragon Knight nodded. "Let's go find Artemis so that she-" Kit said, but was interrupted. A blast hit them all from the back as Kase, Chase and Kid Flash looked to the scene in confusion.

Len turned around and raised his sword. "You!" he yelled out. The rest of the Riders turned to see a man in blue armor with shark-like details. This was Kamen Rider Depth Charge. Xemnas chuckled. "The Rider Master, the Kamen Riders who defeated the great General Xaviax, and Flash's sidekick, all here at once." He quipped to the group. He then slotted out a card and waved it in front of them. "This will be the perfect revenge." He stated sinisterly before slotting it. **STRIKE VENT!** His Abyss Visor announced. He lunged his hand forward as a tidal wave appeared, followed by his great Advent Beast, the Abyssodon. The Advent Beast roared as it shot at the large group.

**GUARD VENT!** A visor said. The group looked to see Artemis as Kamen Rider Sage appear with two large shields in hand. They formed a large, energized shield to block the onslaught. Artemis looked to the Riders and Kid Flash and grunted. "I spotted this guy spying on the training session. We need to go, now!" she ordered the group. Kamen Rider Kaiser nodded as they escaped through a mirror with Artemis still protecting them. Xemnas chuckled at the sight of this. "You may have escaped me this time, heroes, but Xaviax' return will arrive soon!" he yelled out, laughing aloud.

_Mount Justice 1400 hours_

The Team and Kamen Riders rested from their long day as Batman and Master Eubulon entered the room. "What happened, and who is she?" he demanded, looking to Maya Young. Maya looked him into the eye without fear. Kit stepped up. "_This_ is Maya Young, a friend of ours and now a Kamen Rider once again." He explained. Master Eubulon looked to Maya. "Maya, it is good to see you again." He stated to the reporter. Maya nodded and bowed respectively. "Thank you, Master Eubulon." She gratefully thanked the Advent Master.

Eubulon looked to Maya's Advent Deck and nodded. "Now, you are known as Kamen Rider Torus." He informed Maya. Maya bowed once again. "Thank you, Advent Master." She said. Kit looked to Artemis and they both smiled. "We have a lot of Riders on our side." Kit said to his childhood friend. Artemis chuckled and nodded back. "Maybe we should start a roster for new members for the Team." She suggested. Aqualad stepped up to the couple. "I couldn't agree more." The Atlantean acknowledged. Everyone smiled, happy at what was about to come.

_New York 1416 hours_

The Team's celebration wouldn't last for long. At the New York prison, Harm paced up and down his cell. He was charged for murder and robbery, and he had lost all of his powers. "This is all _Greta's_ fault!" he complained out loud.

Just then, someone entered his cell through a nearby mirror. It was a man in strange, blue shark-like armor. This was Xemnas, known as Kamen Rider Depth Charge. "Harm, I presume?" he asked the madman. Harm looked to him. "What's it to you?" he asked angrily. Xemnas chuckled. "I came to deliver to you a gift." He explained sinisterly. Harm continued to look to the strange man as he gave him an Advent Deck. Harm looked to it as it glowed in his hands. Kamen Rider Depth Charge chuckled. "It comes with something extra." He added on. Harm looked to Xemnas as he gave him the Sword of Beowulf, once again in Grendel. "Welcome to the Team, _Kamen Rider Cerberus_." Depth Charge greeted Harm. Harm chuckled in insanity and followed Xemnas through the mirror.

Well, everyone, how did I do? Harm and Maya are now Riders, and the Cho Brothers return! This is above all my longest chapter for this story. I am sorry for the long wait, but I was busy. Please read and enjoy. Please feel free to review and rate. I am always keen to hear from reviewers with interest for my story. By the way, **Logan GC's** newest chapter should be up sometime later this week, if not sooner. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a fantastic week, everyone!


	5. The Dark Militia and the Royal Riders

Hello again, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with a new chapter for **Advent Justice**. I am sorry that I haven't updated for a while now, I was busy with school and I had family come over. Rest assured, I will continue to do work on all of my stories. Now, as usual, I will answer everyone's concerns. First off, I have **Kamen Rider Sting**. As much as I appreciate your excitement for my story, I do not think that I can add in **Kamen Rider OOO**, **555**, **or Kabuto** into my story. I can try, but I'm just not quite sure, sorry. **Wereknight**, I'm sorry for misspelling your name in my previous responses, there was a typo and I just noticed it. I can try to add in the **Kamen Rider** series you suggested, but like I said for **Kamen Rider Sting**, I'm not sure. Now, without further adieu, to make up for the long wait, I give to you Chapter 5 of **Advent Justice**! Please review, rate and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Dark Militia and the Royal Riders

_Ventara January 4__th__ 0816 hours_

In Ventara, Eubulon took Len and Artemis for training, while Nick and Scipio took Kit. Both of the groups stood at a large park, and since no one in Ventara was there, the place was available for training. Master Eubulon looked to Wing Knight and Sage, both Riders in armor. "Master Kaiser won't always be the one to teach you to train." Eubulon instructed to the two. Len looked to Artemis and craned his neck. "I'll start the training first." Len stated. Artemis nodded and clicked her tongue under her helmet. "Okay, I'll wait, like _last time_." The archer drawled dryly. Artemis walked away as she walked down the stone path to meet up with Kit and the Rider Masters.

Eubulon looked to Artemis and then turned back to Len. "Shall we use swords, then?" he asked as he slotted a card from his Void Key. **SWORD VENT!** Eubulon's Slash Visor announced. Eubulon unsheathed a long, sharp lance-like sword from a fiery blue flame. "Are you prepared for a lesson?" Eubulon asked. Len scoffed and placed his hand out in front of him. **SWORD VENT!** His visor announced. Wing Knight's Wing Lancer fell into his arms as Len replied, "I was born ready". With that, Wing Knight pointed his blade to the ground and stood in a fighting stance. Eubulon looked onwards and sighed. "I have much to teach you, Len." The Advent Master stated. "We'll see about that!" Len exclaimed, charging towards the Advent Master.

Eubulon chuckled and jumped into the air. The two blades immediately met as Len broke off soon afterwards. Artemis watched as Master Eubulon prepared to lunge forwards at Wing Knight, but was slashed away by Len. "Try to keep up." Master Eubulon quipped as he was slashed away by Len once again. "Are you even _trying?_" Len asked angrily as Eubulon ducked from an overhead attack made by him. Eubulon chuckled as he was kicked away by Len and slashed soon after. "Why don't you fight back?" Len demanded to know. Eubulon chuckled even more as Len continued to slash away at him. "I am; you just don't see it yet." Eubulon teased as Len slashed again, making Eubulon twirl around. "See _this!_" Len quipped as he jumped into the air to strike downwards. Artemis gasped at this as Len slashed again.

Artemis turned away and panted. "I can't watch any longer!" she told herself. Just then, Kit and Nick walked up to her, both in Rider forms. "What's wrong, Artemis?" Kit asked. Artemis sighed and pointed her Secret Visor to the other side of the bush. "Over the hedge, Len is training with Master Eubulon, and it just got brutal." She explained nervously. Nick sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "Thing tend to get a bit surprising at times. It will only take some getting used to." The Rider Master said. Artemis nodded and chuckled a bit.

All of a sudden, a swarm of bats flew by both groups. "What was that?!" Hunt yelled as he, Pryce, and Chance were all hiding from a rooftop. Kamen Rider Kaiser shielded his helmet visor and looked up in surprise. "It _can't_ be!" he exclaimed. As soon as the swarm of bats was clear, they all formed in one spot in the silhouette of a human. There was a loud and evil chuckle as Kaiser gasped. Scipio, who was training Chance in long-range combat, looked over and gasped as well. Out of the darkness came a blood red Rider with black details. His eyes were green and he had a dark cape on his back. "It is nice to see you again, Nicholas." The Dark Rider exclaimed sinisterly. Kaiser removed his Rider Saber and pointed it to the strange Rider. "Shagon, how are you still alive?!" Kaiser demanded. Shagon chuckled as he stepped down from the staircase he was on.

"As Master Xaviax's most evil creation, I have come for revenge." He stated. Scipio growled at him, which made Shagon take notice. "You're dead, Kamen Rider Dracula!" Brigade stated. Kamen Rider Dracula only chuckled as he whipped his cape to the side. "During my absence, I made a militia of Dark Kamen Riders, so be prepared." Shagon remarked. The other Riders narrowed their eyes at Dracula, and then their eyes widened. Two Kamen Riders, all in black armor, appeared and their eyes glowed red. The first one had the appearance of a rhinoceros beetle, and the second looked like an emperor with a long black robe.

Kaiser gaped at the new riders and looked to Kit and Artemis. "Stay put, these Riders are the strongest there are." Kamen Rider Kaiser ordered. Kamen Rider Dracula cackled. "It's time for payback, Rider Master." He remarked. At that moment, Kaiser began to attack every one of the Dark Riders. "I've fought imposters like you ever since I was born!" Nicholas quipped. He kicked away Kamen Rider Emperor and looked to Dracula. "Is that all you've got?" Dracula snapped back. The Dark Riders attacked once again. He kicked away Kamen Rider Inception and swung Dracula around when he attempted to attack. "I need backup!" Kaiser said to himself. He dodged an attack Dracula and looked towards Dragon Knight and Sage. "You two are up." He ordered. Artemis nodded as she slotted a card into her visor. **SHOOT VENT!** The Secret Visor announced. Two crossbows fell into her hand as Kit looked to Artemis and then to some Mirror Monsters approaching Len, Master Eubulon, Hunt and Pryce, while they were training.

"I'm going to help out the others. Do you think you can help Master Kaiser?" Kit asked. Artemis nodded. "You go do what you need to do, Kit." Artemis said. Dragon Knight chuckled and ran to the fight. Artemis looked to Scipio, who nodded. They both shot at the Dark Riders while their backs were turned and the Dark Riders, who all faltered and turned to attack Brigade. Kamen Rider Emperor clashed his blade with Brigade's sword as Kaiser swung at Inception.

Brigade took a shot at Inception as he and Kaiser went back-to-back. The two masters took some time to exchange partners before going back to fighting their originals. Kamen Rider Brigade slotted a card into his Blazer Visor. **SPEED VENT!** The gun said. Scipio yelled as he ran and kicked at Inception before speeding back to attack again. Kaiser put Emperor in a blade lock before the evil Rider broke off and pushed Kaiser away. Nick kicked Kamen Rider Dracula away as he clashed with Emperor again. "You're way too weak!" Dracula stated as he kicked away the Rider Master. At that moment, Artemis ran over to help Nick to his feet. "Are you alright, Rider Master?" Artemis asked. Kaiser nodded. "Thank you, Artemis." Kamen Rider Kaiser replied gratefully. Artemis chuckled and got up. "You're _mine_, Omega Boy." Artemis quipped to Kamen Rider Emperor. The man chuckled and ran to her. Artemis quickly slotted her Sword Vent Card into her visor. **SWORD VENT!** The Secret Visor announced. Artemis quickly clashed with Emperor as Kit went to join the others, his sword drawn.

Meanwhile, Len slotted unsheathed a card and placed his Black Visor out in front of him in a reverse grip. He slotted the card into the Visor. **SURVIVE MODE!** The Black Visor Zwei announced as Master Eubulon chuckled. "Very impressive." The Advent Master exclaimed. Len chuckled back and jumped into the air, where he slotted another card. **BLUST VENT!** The visor announced. Eubulon gasped to see the Black Raider blow some wind at him. As he was forced back, Len jumped back down. "Let's see how you do against this!" Len quipped, slotting the card. **FINAL VENT!** The Black Visor Zwei announced as Len jumped onto the back of his Black Raider. Eubulon got up and looked to Len. "Not bad." He stated, as the Black Raider formed into a motorcycle. "Two can play at this game." Master Eubulon quipped. With that, Eubulon slotted a card from his Void Key and into his Slash Visor. **FINAL VENT!** The same voice announced once again. Eubulon's Advent Beast, the Psycorogue, appeared and transformed itself into a motorcycle. Eubulon jumped onboard and rode towards Wing Knight. As Wing Knight dashed head-on into Eubulon, Eubulon accelerated. He then placed the rest down and he started to spin. Both Riders collided with one another as the two were thrown back.

Meanwhile, Dragon Knight struggled to get past Kamen Rider Dracula. Shagon jumped into the air and performed a drop kick on Kit. Dragon Knight pointed his sword to Kamen Rider Dracula as the two started to circle each other. Dracula scoffed. "Kit Taylor, your reputation precedes you." Shagon gloated. Kit angrily charged at Dracula. "I've heard _that_ one before, and I'm not impressed!" Dragon Knight quipped as he attacked, but Dracula was able to punch him away. "_Exactly!_" Shagon quipped, making devil horns with his right hand. The two ran up to each other and punched one another in the chests. Sparks formed as the two were knocked back. "I'm starting to get _annoyed_ right now!" Shagon angrily remarked. Kit chuckled and ran to help Wing Knight.

Kaiser sent a drop kick towards Dracula before landing back on the ground. "Prepare to be vented!" Nicholas exclaimed. He slotted a card from his Master Album and into his Ride Visor. **FINAL VENT!** The Ride Visor announced. "Uh-oh." Kamen Rider Dracula exclaimed nervously. Large cards of Kaiser manifested in front of the two Riders as Kaiser jumped into the air to perform his Dimension Kick finisher. Just then, before he could reach Shagon, the cards turned black and Kaiser fell to the ground, reverting back into his human form. "What just happened?!" Nicholas demanded. Shagon chuckled and bowed down to him. "Thank you for falling for my oldest trick!" Dracula stated sarcastically. Kaiser looked to his cards, all now black. "I forgot about that trick!" Kaiser cursed to himself. Artemis, who was still clashing with Kamen Rider Emperor, looked over to Master Kaiser and gasped. "Master Kaiser!" Artemis yelled. She broke off from Kamen Rider Emperor and ran towards him. "Let me help you!" she offered to the weak Rider Master. Scipio looked over and helped Artemis help Nicholas up. "Let's bring you back to the Cave." Scipio said. Nicholas nodded weakly as the three exited through a pond.

At the same time, Wing Knight got up from his place and stood ready to fight as he raised his Black Visor up. "Let's go!" Len remarked. Eubulon sighed at Len's persistence. Before he could talk, several Mirror Monsters attacked them. Wing Knight and Eubulon attacked the monsters just as Kamen Rider Axe and Kamen Rider Strike joined them.

From a bridge above, Kamen Rider Torque arrived. "What's going on?!" he asked anxiously. Just then, he gasped when he saw Master Eubulon being attacked by two Mirror Monsters. "Hang in there, Master Eubulon! I'll save you!" Chance yelled as he slotted a card from his Advent Deck. He then slotted the card into his Magna Visor. **FINAL VENT!** The Magna Visor announced. "I'll get rid of these monstrosities! It's been a while since I did my cool finisher." Chance muttered to himself. Just then, another Mirror Monster attacked him, causing Torque to fall off of the bridge. Len looked to Chance and broke free from the grasp one of the monsters had on him. "Chance, are you alright?!" Wing Knight yelled out to his brother in arm. Chance got up and looked to Len. "I'll live." He reassured Len before giving him a salute. Another Mirror Monster attacked him. "I take it back, maybe not!" Chance yelled out. Len broke off and attacked the Mirror Monster once again. As he clashed with another, he looked to all of the minions confusingly. "Xemnas, I'm going to kill you!" he yelled out before breaking off.

At that moment, Kit arrived as Survive Mode Dragon Knight on his Dragranzer. Eubulon and Chance continued to fend for themselves as Kit arrived silently. All of a sudden, Dragon Knight performed his Final Vent attack. Len noticed this and ran out of the way. As soon as Master Eubulon and Kamen Rider Torque figured out what was going on, they ran out of the way as well. Dragon Knight fired many fireballs at the Monsters before dashing right through them. Strike and Axe stopped fighting and looked to Dragon Knight. Len chuckled at Kit. "You're right on time, Kit!" Len said. Dragon Knight got off of his Dragranzer and looked to the rest of the Riders. "Master Kaiser is hurt. We need to get back to the Cave immediately!" Dragon Knight reported. Eubulon nodded and said, "Let's go home, Riders."

_Mount Justice 0900 hours_

The Team watched as Nicholas was being treated to his wounds. M'gann helped to patch up some of the open scabs while Robin checked his blood pressure and Aqualad provided him with water. "Thank you." Nick thanked everyone as he looked to Master Eubulon next. "Shagon is back, and he has new Riders. It's most likely that he has formed an alliance with Xemnas since you eliminated Xaviax." Kamen Rider Kaiser said. Eubulon growled. "When I next meet Shagon, he'll wish he was in the Advent Void!" the Advent Master exclaimed. Zatanna walked up and placed a hand next to Nicholas. "I'll try to locate Xemnas if I can. He might have already gotten to Vandal Savage's Light." The young magician suggested. Kaiser smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Zatanna." Nicholas said.

Nicholas looked to Master Eubulon and started to close his eyes. "Find Jason Ace. Tell him that the Royal Kamen Riders of Ventara must be assembled once again." Nicholas ordered. "Consider it done." Master Eubulon acknowledged. Nicholas smiled and closed his eyes. The Team gasped at this, especially Artemis. "He's not dead, is he?" the archer asked. Kit nodded no. "He's just in a healing trance. He'll be alright." Kit Taylor replied. Artemis smiled and hugged him.

Len looked to Master Eubulon with a stern look. "We need to find Kamen Rider Blade, and fast!" the Ventaran Kamen Rider stated. Eubulon nodded. "I'm sure that he and the other Royal Riders are waiting to be deployed." The Advent Master stated.

Meanwhile, in a nearby place, four Kamen Riders stood up and turned to see Gramercy under siege. "It is time for the Royal Kamen Riders to rise once again." Jason Ace, also known as Kamen Rider Blade, stated with pride.

**Author's Note**: I hope that everyone liked this chapter. It took me quite a while to make, so please tell me what you think. Please feel free to review and rate. I am always keen to hear from you people. Until I return, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an excellent week!


	6. A Rider's Revenge

Hey there, everyone! This is once again **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you with a new chapter of my story, **Advent Justice**! First off, I am so sorry for not focusing on updating this story. When I wrote **Path of the Padawan**, I was just so focused on it that I almost forgot about this story. Now, since there are no questions to be answered, I'll start off my new chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 6: A Rider's Revenge

_Mount Justice January 8__th__ 0816 hours_

The Team trained in the Cave against the Ventaran Kamen Riders very hard, putting every bit of strength they had into their attacks. Chase, known as Kamen Rider Spear, fought against Robin. The two were very agile and stealthy, but Master Eubulon concluded that the two needed to improve. Cameron, Kamen Rider Thrust, battled against Superboy so that the two could work on their strengths. Chris Ramirez, now officially Kamen Rider Sting again, fought against Aqualad. The two fought to improve their hand to hand combat skills while Ian, Kamen Rider Incisor, fought against Kid Flash. No matter how much he ran, the Ventaran kept using the Volcancer to attack him. It almost made Wally feel like he was losing his touch. Artemis was fighting as Kamen Rider Sage against Kase as Kamen Rider Siren while Zatanna fought against Kamen Rider Wrath. Rocket was fighting the Adam as Kamen Rider Onyx.

Batman and Black Canary looked to the Team and the Riders as they walked into the room to check on the progress with Master Eubulon. "How is everything coming along?" the Dark Knight asked. Eubulon looked to Batman and sighed. "Neither Xemnas nor Shagon have been spotted so far. Everyone has been training to try to get their skills to the maximum in order to take down the two for nearly venting the Rider Master." Eubulon explained. Black Canary sighed and looked to Nicholas, who was still in his coma. "I can't imagine what you and your Riders could possibly go through all the time." She stated. Master Eubulon nodded and looked to the training instructor. "We all need to keep in shape should Xaviax return any time soon." Eubulon reminded.

At that moment, Artemis and Kase locked weapons with each other. Artemis broke off and slashed Siren away, sending her to the ground. Kase looked up as Kamen Rider Sage slotted a card into her Secret Visor. **SWORD VENT!** The visor announced. Artemis's sword fell into her hands as she neared Kase. Master Eubulon took notice of this and looked to Pryce. Before Artemis could land a hit on her, Pryce already transformed and slotted in a card of his own. **STEAL VENT!** His Veno Visor announced. Artemis gasped as her Secret Slasher was taken away from her. Kamen Rider Strike walked over with her sword and threw it to the ground. Artemis growled and spread out her arms. Her transformation ended as she looked to the purple Rider venomously. "What was that for?!" she demanded. Pryce silently spread out his arms and looked to the archer calmly. "Artemis, we're all upset that we weren't able to help Master Kaiser, but we can't let it get in our way." He stated. Kit walked over and placed his arm on her shoulder. "How about we go get some fresh air?" he suggested. Artemis sighed and looked to him. "I guess we can." She stated. Kit smiled as he led Artemis to the Cave Hangar Bay.

As soon as they left, Pryce looked back to Master Eubulon and Lieutenant Brigade. "When will Blade get to us? He hasn't responded for a while now." He stated. Eubulon nodded and looked to Kit. "Please stop." He commanded. Kit stopped walking and looked to the Advent Master. "What is it?" he asked. Eubulon sighed and walked up to the Earth Rider. "I need you to find Kamen Rider Blade and the rest of the Royal Riders. You can take your girlfriend with you." Master Eubulon ordered. Artemis and Kit both blushed as Kit held his hands up in surrender. "She is _not_ my girlfriend." He calmly stated. Artemis just stood silent and nodded. Scipio scoffed and walked over. "That's not what it looks like." He snippily stated. Artemis scoffed and unsheathed her Advent Deck as she scowled at the Ventaran soldier. "Anytime you want to go a couple rounds is fine by me!" she yelled. Kit sighed and pulled away Artemis. "How about we go and find these Royal Riders? They sound cool." Kit suggested, taking the weight off of her shoulders. Artemis still glared at Scipio as they walked through the ground surface of the training circle. Kid Flash then zoomed up to Adam and shot a glare at him. "Your twin isn't gonna try and make out with my girl, right?" he asked. Adam just shrugged. "I was involved with Kase, I was involved with Sara, but I am _not_ about to get involved with Artemis." Adam retorted. Wally scoffed and crossed his arms.

Kit and Artemis both stood in the garage of the Cave as the archer just looked to her friend with confusion. "What are we doing?" she asked exasperatingly. Kit chuckled and aimed his bike at the water. Artemis watched in amusement as he placed out his Advent Deck, letting it glow and manifest the belt on his waist. "Kamen Rider!" he yelled, placing the Deck into his belt. As the Dragon Deck started to spin, Kit drove through the reflection of the water. Artemis chuckled as she aimed her motorcycle at the water and did the same that Kid did, holding her Sage Deck out in front of her. As the belt formed around her waist, Artemis placed her hand to her side. "Kamen Rider!" she yelled. As she placed the Deck into her belt, she drove right into the reflection to Ventara.

Artemis rode alongside Kit as they both started to transform. As Kit Taylor transformed into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, his bike started to turn red and match the color scheme of his armor. Artemis laughed as she began to transform into Kamen Rider Sage. At that moment, her bike started to turn green and the sign of Sagittarius formed on the front of her bike. Soon, the two reached Ventara, where they parked their bikes and started to look around for Kamen Rider Blade and the Royal Riders.

_New York 913 hours_

In the Mirror World of the Big Apple, a large bull-like monster started to rampage. "Do you think you're so tough?" a voice asked. The monster turned around to see a man with a blue leather jacket and denim jeans walk up to him as he took out what looked like an advanced version of the Advent Deck. He slotted a card into it as he held it out in his right hand. All of a sudden, it started to glow blue as cards started to encircle his waist. The deck he had in his hands disappeared as it was now his belt buckle. He held out his right hand into the air, pointing to the west sky as he grew a grin on his face. "Kamen Rider!" he yelled. At that moment, he flicked his hand to form a claw-like form. He then threw his hand down as he pulled on his Deck. It started to glow as it shuffled around like a deck of cards. The man spread his arms out as a blue card depicting a rhinoceros beetle formed and encircled around him. As the glowing subsided, the man was now a Kamen Rider with card-like armor. The monster stood in surprise as Kamen Rider Blade rushed towards him.

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Sage soon arrived on top of a bridge as they soon saw Kamen Rider Blade in action. "That must be him." Sage stated as she pointed to Kamen Rider Blade on the ground. He jumped into the air and punched the Bull Monster in the face before attacking with another punch, followed by two roundhouse kicks and then a punch to the chest. Kit watched with amusement as Blade fought in a similar fashion to Len, swinging his Rogue Visor sword in a backhand position in his left hand. Blade then switched arms and started to slash swiftly at the monster. As he slashed the monster back, Jason unveiled several cards hidden within the guard of the sword. "Let's finish this off!" he quipped. He then took out two cards and slotted them on the blade of his sword. **FINAL VENT!** The visor announced. The two cards then appeared behind Kamen Rider Blade as they flew into him while he stabbed his sword into the ground. The two Riders above watched as Kamen Rider Blade landed an electrical drop kick onto the monster. Artemis gasped at what happened when the smoke from the explosion cleared up. "Isn't the freak supposed to be dead?!" she asked. Kit stood there in surprise as he just shrugged in response.

Jason looked to the monster as he took out a blank Contract Card. "You'll make a fine Advent Beas one day." He remarked. With that, he threw the card onto the monster's chest, causing the monster to disappear into the card. The card flew back to Jason soon as it now became an Advent Card for him to use. "Polar Vent, I'll be sure to put this to good use." Kamen Rider Blade stated. Artemis and Kit watched with interest as he walked away and spread out his arms, ending his transformation. "So, Kit; what's our plan for this?" Artemis asked. Dragon Knight looked down as they both spread out their arms to revert back into human. "How about I watch over them for now?" he asked. Artemis nodded and started to redirect herself into another direction. "You do that, and I'll just take a walk." She stated. Kit nodded as the two smiled at each other. "Take care of yourself." Kit reminded the archer. Artemis groaned playfully and chuckled. "I know, so don't worry about me." She replied back. The two smiled one last time before going their separate ways.

Xemnas watched over the two Riders and looked over to his assassin. "Apollo, make sure that the archer is vented." Depth Charge ordered. Apollo nodded as he took on a human form. Xemnas then chuckled as he walked with him in his own human form.

Kit rode around New York as he started to search for Kamen Rider Blade. _Where can I find him?_ He thought to himself. With that in mind, Dragon Knight continued to search for the new Kamen Rider. However, there was someone else following him on another motorcycle. The mysterious Rider started to go after Kit in tow as he chuckled softly.

As Artemis walked around, she started to look for the Royal Riders as well. "How hard can it be to find a guy in blue armor?" she asked herself. At that moment, a man with black hair and a small, grey goatee walked over to her. "Are you _lost_, my girl?" he asked. Artemis turned and chuckled. "Sorry, Sir, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Thank you for your concern." She stated. The man smirked and snapped his fingers. At that moment, another man walked up. He wore a white business suit with a black tie as Artemis raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Who are you people?" she asked. The man with the goatee chuckled as he took a deep sigh soon after. "Artemis, we're known as many people. We are Ventarans, we are humans, and most importantly… _we_ are Riders." The man concluded. Artemis' eyes widened as she soon knew who these people were. "You, you're _Xemnas_, Xaviax's lieutenant." She identified.

The other man laughed as she reached for her Advent Deck. "We've noticed that you seem to be under a lot of stress lately, so allow us to _relieve_ you of that." He quipped. Artemis looked to the man in the white suit first before turning to Xemnas. "Okay, boys, if you want a fight, then you chose the wrong girl to mess with!" she spat. At that moment, Xemnas threw aside his jacket as Artemis threw down her own. Apollo chuckled as he placed his arms behind his back. It was then that he turned into his armored form, the assassin of Xaviax. Artemis grinned as she placed her Advent Deck out in front of her. Xemnas smirked as he did the same. "Kamen Rider!" she yelled, placing the Deck into her belt. "Kamen Rider!" Xemnas exclaimed, doing the same. As both the Sage Deck and the Depth Charge Deck started to spin, the two began to transform into their Kamen Rider forms. Apollo unsheathed a blaster rifle and pointed it to Artemis. Artemis only sighed as she took out a card from her Advent Deck. Xemnas chuckled and did the same. **SWORD VENT!** Their visors announced. At that moment, a single sword fell into Artemis' hands as two swords fell to Depth Charge. The two encircled each other before charging. Artemis swung high as Depth Charge attacked below. Sage circled Xemnas before she jumped into the air to stab her sword down onto him. Xemnas looked up and stepped aside, but failed to notice that the attack was a feint. She unsheathed an arrow and then threw it at his chest. Kamen Rider Depth Charge groaned as he fell back. Artemis chuckled and aimed her bow at him.

Just then, Apollo shot at her. Artemis gasped as she was thrown back. She looked to Apollo before turning back to Xemnas, who was regaining himself. "Let's try multitasking." She quipped. With that, she slotted another card into her visor. **TRICK VENT!** The visors announced. At that moment, a clone of Kamen Rider Sage appeared and attacked Apollo while the real one started to take on Depth Charge. Apollo then unsheathed a rapier as he clashed with the clone. Artemis and Xemnas engaged in a gunfight as they started to run across the city. As Apollo looked to them, he was attacked by the clone of Kamen Rider Sage. Angrily, he slashed her apart before heading off to find them.

Artemis and Xemnas met on a rooftop above. "You're gonna regret sending Shagon to attack Kaiser." She remarked. Xemnas chuckled as he slotted in another card. **STRIKE VENT!** The visor announced. A shark-shaped gauntlet fell into his hand as he shot at the archer. Artemis already summoned her Guard Vent before slotting in another card. **FINAL VENT!** Her visor said. Soon, the Secretariat came forth as she leapt onto her Advent Beast. She unsheathed her Secret Sword and started to charge head on into the Karshian. Before she could land her hit, a large spiked shield was sent her way. Artemis groaned as she fell to the ground. She looked up to see that Apollo attacked her. "You can't win _every_ war, girl." Apollo remarked. Artemis panted and started to breathe heavily. She then unsheathed another card and slotted it in just as the two Karshians charged at her. **SPEED VENT!** Her visor announced. Before the two could strike, she disappeared from their sights. Xemnas looked into the air and just laughed. "Another time, Artemis, another time." He remarked.

Meanwhile, Kit parked his bike near a skyscraper and started to walk on foot. "Where are you?" he asked. At that moment, another figure jumped behind him. Kit turned and gasped as he kicked away the figure. Harm stood up and chuckled. "Harm thinks Kit Taylor is much tougher than he looks." The madman stated. Kit looked to him and placed a hand on his hip. "What did Xemnas promise _you?_" he asked. Harm chuckled and shook his head. "Harm doesn't care. Harm only wants to have power." He stated. Kit chuckled as he took out his Advent Deck. "Trust me; you _really_ don't want to fight me." He reassured Harm. Harm only chuckled as he took out his own Advent Deck. The two placed their Decks out in front of them as their fight was about to begin.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, after a long time, I've finally updated this story. I hope that you all like this. Sorry I couldn't do it before; there was a lot of stuff getting in the way, like schoolwork. I hope that this compensates for the wait. I'll try to get a new chapter up by next week. Please feel free to review and rate. I'm always keen to hear from you guys. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week!


	7. Kamen Rider Blade

Hello there once again, everyone, I'm here and I'm back from the dead! That's right, 'caus this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming to you with a new chapter of a nearly forgotten story, **Advent Justice**! Sorry about not updating this story sooner, but I was so preoccupied with other stories, school and Finals, oh my! But now that I'm back and off of those hooks, I'm ready to pick up where I left off! Now, let me start with my newest chapter after such a long time! Please be sure to review, rate, and please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 7: Kamen Rider Blade

_New York City January 8__th__ 1739 hours_

"Kamen Rider!" Kit and Harm yelled out. At that moment, the two inserted their crimson Advent Decks into their belts, instantly transforming into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Cerberus. Dragon Knight scoffed at Harm's armor and took a card out from his Dragon Deck. He then opened up his Dragvisor, placed the card in, and slotted it. **SWORD VENT!** The visor yelled out. Soon, the Dragreder flew over Kit and threw down his Drag Saber. Harm chuckled and took out his Sword of Beowulf, encased in Grendel carefully. "Abanen Aful Beowulf!" he yelled out, unsheathing his Cerberus Saber. Kit stood back and gasped at how he could be able to pull off a move like that, but regained himself soon after.

The two started to look each other down as they both circled each other near the docks. Artemis ran over on her Advent Cycle and watched everything go in with much interest. "Whatever Xemnas promised you, he _won't_ keep up his end of the bargain." Kit stated. Harm chuckled and placed the Sword of Beowulf over his shoulder. "Harm doesn't need to worry about Xemnas, Harm only wants the power!" he spat back. Kit chuckled and started to lower his blade. "You're not much of a grammar person, _are_ you?" he quipped.

Artemis then ran up to Kit in her Rider form and aimed her Secret Visor at Harm, much to Kit's surprise. "What are you doing here, Artemis?" Kit asked. Kamen Rider Sage looked back to him and nodded her head. "Harm is a difficult opponent! I'll take care of him while _you_ go and find the Royal Kamen Riders of Ventara!" Artemis ordered. Kit looked in hesitation for a while before Artemis turned around and nodded. "I'll be fine." Kamen Rider Sage reassured him. Kit nodded as he patted his past love on the shoulder. "Take care, my friend." Kit bid. With that, he slotted a card into his Dragvisor. **ATTACK VENT!** The visor called out, summoning the Dragreder. Harm took a good look at the large dragon before Dragon Knight jumped on top of it and took off.

Harm looked back to Artemis and chuckled. "This is the same It that tried to face Harm before, but never won." He spat, recognizing Artemis, even with her armor on. Artemis scoffed and looked at Harm dangerously. "With you here, I'll enjoy a little rematch!" she quipped back. Harm scoffed and started to charge at Artemis with his sword, but Sage saw this coming and quickly slotted in a card. **SWORD VENT!** The visor called out. At that moment, her Secret Saber fell into her hands, as she clashed with Harm's Sword of Beowulf soon after. "You really _are_ the worst kind." She retorted, causing Harm to press his attack. Kamen Rider Sage just scoffed at this and slashed him away, running after him soon after.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Blade was fighting some of Xaviax's Mirror Monsters with his two other Riders, Spade and Ace. "We need to contain this situation, pronto!" Jason yelled out to Kamen Rider Spade, the Rider with red armor and a Rouge Visor gun. "This will take short, Jason. We just have to hold the line until Master Eubulon gives the order." Cory replied back. Kamen Rider Ace, the green Rider with a staff and the Leangle Visor, nodded and slashed away a Gelnewt. "I think that Master Eubulon might take some more time to get here!" Yuri stated skeptically. Jason sighed and slashed away one of the White Mirror Monsters. "This is our mission! We must hold the line!" Jason reminded the two. Just then, some more Mirror Monsters appeared, surrounding the three and catching them off guard. "Where'd they all _come_ from?!" Jason demanded. Cory shrugged and started to shoot away at a bull-looking monster. "If Xaviax has returned and made more monsters than he had before, then we're in deep trouble!" Yuri stated.

At that moment, Kit arrived on top of the Dragreder and slashed away the monster. Kamen Rider Spade shook his head in surprise as he took notice of the Rider. "Adam, is that you?" he asked. Kamen Rider Blade and Ace then turned and looked to Dragon Knight with awe. "Are the rest of the Riders back?" Ace questioned. Kit turned to them and chuckled. "I'm the new Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Call me Kit Taylor." Kit stated. The Royal Riders all looked with interest as Kit slashed away the Mirror Monster with ease. He then looked back to the Royal Riders and sent a salute. "Master Eubulon told me to come and get you." He added on.

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Sage and Kamen Rider Cerberus continued to battle. They were clashing sword with sword as they stood on the top of a factory. "It has changed much over the year. Harm will make sure that Its strength and power goes to waste in the name of the great Xemnas." Harm stated. Artemis scoffed and clashed with his sword once again. "It looks like you haven't changed at all as well, Harmster." She quipped. With that, she took out another card from her Sage Deck and opened up her Secret Visor. She slotted the card into the visor, announcing the name of the attack soon after. **STRIKE VENT!** The visor called out, summoning a pair of horse claws. Harm growled and charged at Artemis once again, but she was quicker with her claws.

"Do you _miss_ working alone, Harm?" she tauntingly quipped. Harm scowled and took out a card from his Cerberus Deck as well, slotting it into his Cerebro Visor. **FINAL VENT!** The visor called out. Artemis scoffed and then slotted in another card. "Let's hope that you know what you're doing, Pryce." She said to herself before slotting the card in. **CONFINE VENT!** The visor yelled. At that moment, Harm's Cerberus Beast arrived and prepared to attack, but it soon disappeared, much to the madman's surprise. Artemis scoffed and slotted in another card. **FREEZE VENT!** The visor called out, immediately freezing Harm in his place. Sage looked to Harm and shook her head while clicking her tongue in disapproval. "Don't go anywhere, Harmster." She quipped. With that, she slotted in a card into her visor once again. **HOOK VENT!** The visor announced, placing a green arrow with a grappling hook onto her visor. She then shot it across the sky and at another rooftop, where Kit was with the Royal Kamen Riders.

Meanwhile, Kit started to punch at the last Mirror Monster. "Hurry! Master Kaiser's down!" he yelled to the other Riders. Kamen Rider Spade gasped and leaned in forward. "What?!" Cory demanded. Jason then ran up with his sword in his hand and craned his head. "What's going on here, Kit?!" he asked. Dragon Knight continued to punch and kick at the Mirror Monster while answering the questions at the same time.

"Eubulon told me to get you because Master Kaiser was injured in battle against Kamen Rider Dracula. He's in a coma, so don't worry. We just need to assemble!" Kit yelled, stopping midway before punching the monster again. The chained monster was sent tumbling as Kit took out a card from his deck. "Time to finish this off!" he exclaimed, slotting the card into his Dragvisor. **STRIKE VENT!** The visor called out. The Royal Riders continued to watch as the Dragclaw fell onto his right hand. The Dragreder then started to encircle Kit as he stepped back with his Strike Vent still in hand. He then stepped forwards and shot fire, destroying the Mirror Monster immediately.

Kamen Rider Spade covered his eyes and coughed, but all four failed to notice that one of the monsters was getting away. Before it could escape, Kamen Rider Sage came in and shot an arrow at it, destroying the monster in the process. Jason looked to Artemis and smirked. "Are you a new Rider?" he asked. Artemis scoffed and looked around. "Well, are there any others around right now?" she replied snippily. Kit looked to the Royal Riders and nodded. "Okay, let's go meet up with the masters." He said. The Royal Riders all nodded as they followed Kit and Artemis through a window, leading back to the Cave.

_Mount Justice 2245 hours_

The Team looked at the Royal Riders in awe as they looked to the Team as well. "I never thought I'd be happy to be with Riders and friends." Jason stated, reverting from Blade to his human form. The rest of the Royal Riders nodded and followed, showing the Team what they really looked like. Jason had a red shirt with denim jeans, while Cory also wore denim jeans, but he had a black shirt instead, as Yuri had some khakis and a green shirt. Master Eubulon then stepped up and looked to the three. "Where's Kamen Rider Chalice?" he asked curiously. Jason shrugged and looked to the Advent Master. "He said that he was occupied at the moment, so he'd follow us eventually." Jason stated. Eubulon nodded before looking to Kit and Artemis.

"It's a good thing you found the Royal Riders. We need to increase our numbers." The Advent Master stated. At that moment, some footsteps started to near the group. Kit, Artemis, Len and Kase turned around and smiled. "Master Kaiser, welcome back." Kamen Rider Siren greeted. Nick smiled to Kase and looked to the Team and the Riders. "Now that we've found more Kamen Riders, we need to keep training in order to make sure that Xaviax never returns." He said. The Team and the Riders smiled, as Master Kaiser was back and the Royal Kamen Riders were now on their side.

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. It took me some time to get done, and I think that I did a great job on it. I'll try to update my stories more frequently, so I'll try to have a new chapter out by later this week or sometime in July. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me. I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. I wish you all a great summer! See you all soon!


	8. Twilight's Eclipse

Hey there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back and returning to you with a new chapter of one of my long lost stories, **Advent Justice**! I am so sorry that I haven't updated that frequently in a while, but I was busy over the past few months, you know what I mean? There was my job, schoolwork, and family time, but now, I am back, and ready to carry on! I would just like to thank an important author, **RenTap**, for helping me to get back on track with my **Kamen Rider** crossover stories. Apparently, I inspired him to write his own crossover between **Young Justice** called **Eternal Justice**. It is a great story about Kamen Rider Eternal, and I recommend you to read it. Now, without further ado, here is my newest chapter for **Advent Justice**! Please review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 8: Twilight's Eclipse

_Ventara February 12__th__ 1452 hours_

Kamen Riders Blade and Dragon Knight both were knocked into a warehouse as Kamen Rider Kaiser came after them. Blade was about to attack with his Rogue Visor, but the Rider Master kicked him away easily as he turned to attack Kit. Dragon Knight was about to strike with his Strike Vent, but Nicholas just threw him into a wall and to the side before Kamen Rider Blade brought his sword down onto him. "Gotta fight faster!" Nick quipped as he threw off the Royal Rider. Dragon Knight prepared to attack again until Kaiser threw him to the ramp, pressing his hand against his neck. "Is that all you got?" Kit Taylor asked snippily. Kaiser just scoffed and slotted a card into his Rider Visor. **FINAL VENT!** The visor announced, turning Kamen Rider Blade into a big sword for Kaiser to use. Kit gasped and was about to slot a card until Kaiser's blade was brought down onto him, Venting him in the process.

The Rider Master chuckled and brutally threw Kamen Rider Blade away into a wall. He looked to Kaiser and raised his sword. "My turn!" he yelled, but at that moment, Kamen Rider Kaiser jumped into the air. **FINAL VENT!** His visor once again called out. With that, Kamen Rider Kaiser performed his Ride Punisher, kicking Blade in the chest and Venting him as well. Seeing as how he was able to defeat both Riders with ease, Nicholas clapped his hands, letting the setting fade away behind him.

_Mount Justice February 12__th__ 1455 hours EDT_

Kit and Jason both helped each other up as they walked over towards Master Nick. "You know, even if it _was_ training, you could have at least taken it easy on us." Kit complained, feeling his back for any injuries. The Team, who were silent for the whole time, got up and walked towards the three. "Training or _not_, Xaviax and the Light are getting stronger, now that we know that they are in an alliance with each other." Black Canary reminded them. Kit sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stated. Artemis smiled and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

The rest of the Team smiled as Jason and Kit then complimented each other on how far they had gotten. As Connor was playing with Wolf, Batman walked into the room. Black Canary nodded to the Team as they all straightened up their postures. The Dark Knight remained silent until he pulled up a holoscreen. "For the past few weeks, there have been mysterious energy surges occurring in Florida." He explained to the Team. Everyone looked to one another before they looked back to the Dark Knight. "What happens to be the problem, then?" Batman's ward asked. Batman looked to the Team and sighed. "We think that Riders may be active there, and we don't know if they are either with Xaviax or are just rogues." He stated. Aqualad nodded at this and looked to Kit and Len. "That's what we are going to find out." He explained. Kit stepped up and nodded affirmatively. "Let's do this." Kit stated. The rest of the Team nodded as they soon left to get to Florida.

_Florida 1601 hours UTC_

As the Bioship landed in Florida, three bikes emerged from the ship's window, showing Kit, Len, Adam and Artemis in their Rider forms as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, Onyx and Sage. Len looked around and took out a small communicator. "I don't sense any Riders around. Are you sure we got the right place here?" he asked Maya through the communicator. "_We detected it a while ago, and by the charts, it's bound to be a Rider or two._" Maya explained. Kit nodded as he took the communicator from Len. "Thanks, Maya, we should find the Riders soon." He said. With that, the transmission ended, and Aqualad looked to the Riders with a serious look on his face.

"I may not know what expression your has face behind those masks, but we need to get serious if we are to find the two Riders in this area." He said. Len nodded and walked past him. "Agreed." He stated. "We should all stick together, just in case Xemnas already found them and ordered them to lay out a trap for us." Len suggested.

"But if we're _all_ trapped, then there will be no reinforcements to come to our aid." Kaldur reminded. "I never thought about that." Len soon admitted. Kit nodded and patted Len on the shoulder. "Come on. The sooner we find the Riders, the better it is for us, and the worse it will get for the Light." Kit said. Artemis chuckled and nodded. "Come on, the last one to the Kamen Riders has to say 'Seven Years of Bad Luck'!" she quipped, in which Kit chuckled soon afterwards.

Aqualad nodded and looked to the Team. "Kid Flash, you and I shall go with Artemis and Kit in one squad while the rest of you go with Len and Adam, so that we can cover ground and find the Riders faster." Aqualad ordered. Everyone nodded as they soon went their separate ways to find out where the Kamen Riders were.

As Kit and Artemis were searching for the Kamen Riders with Kid Flash and Aqualad, the speedster decided to have a talk with Dragon Knight. "So, how were you chosen to become a Kamen Rider?" he asked. Artemis eyed Wally suspiciously as Kit took no problem in answering the question. "You're not _chosen_ for it, you have to have a twin in Ventara to become a Rider, as well as have the right skills for it, and the courage to take on whatever will come to you as one." Kit stated.

Wally raised an eyebrow in confusion at all of this. "So, how do I become a Rider?" he asked. Kit sighed at this question as if he had been asked a million times and was about to tell Wally to stop asking until the sight of a Mirror Monster caught everyone's attention. This one was shaped like a bull, heading into the forest. "Let's go see what that's all about." Kit said, in which Aqualad nodded.

In the forest, the large bull started to run wild. "I bet that Xemnas sent that thing so that he could throw us off track from out mission!" Artemis exclaimed. Kit nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "Stand back!" he yelled. The three nodded as Dragon Knight ran up towards the monster. "You want a fight?" he asked. The bull looked towards Kit as he said, "You've got it."

With that quip, Kit took out a new card from Master Eubulon and slotted it into his Dragvisor. **SIGNAL VENT!** The visor yelled out, summoning the Dragsaber with a crimson flag on it. Kit waved it around like a bull fighter and chuckled. "Andale, Arriba!" he quipped, gesturing for the monster to come forwards. The monster acknowledged as he charged straight at Kit, who went aside and chuckled. "You'll have to do a lot better than that." He quipped once again. The monster growled in anger and charged again, this time hitting the Kamen Rider and knocking him to the ground. Kit grunted in pain when he hit the ground and got up. "Okay, time to play with fire." He remarked, slotting a card into his visor. **STRIKE VENT**. The visor called out, summoning the Dragclaw onto his right hand, sending a blast of fire towards it. However, the monster seemed impervious to fire, as it charged right through it and sent Dragon Knight back.

Artemis and Aqualad gasped and soon, the archer ran towards her best friend, standing in front of him. "You'll pay for that!" she exclaimed. She was just about to attack until a gust of wind blew by. Everyone looked to the side to see a Kamen Rider heading towards them, turquoise and with an owl motif. "I've got this!" he yelled out. Artemis gasped and ran to the Rider, taking out her Secret Visor and shooting at the monster. "Name and rank!" she ordered. The Rider just chuckled and took out a card from his deck, slotting it into his side pocket-like visor. "Call me Kamen Rider Twilight, maybe." He remarked back, closing up the visor. **SWORD VENT! **The visor yelled out, calling two swords from an owl and falling into his arms. "Let's go." Artemis said. Twilight nodded as they started to charge at the bull monster.

Aqualad and Kid Flash helped Kit up from his feet as they watched the battle go on. Artemis was now with her Secret Sabers and slashing at the monster with Kamen Rider Twilight. Using the two broadswords, Twilight was able to hold the monster in place while Artemis slashed and shot at it. The bull growled in pain as Kamen Rider Twilight then took out another card and slotted it into his Twilight Visor. **FINAL VENT!** It called out. Twilight was soon leaping into the air with his Tyto Guardian Advent Beast and twirled around, similar to how Wing Knight did his Final Vent. The Tyto then stopped twirling and shot Kamen Rider Twilight at the monster, using his swords to slash at it. As soon as he passed the monster, the bull exploded, dying on impact.

Kamen Rider Twilight turned around and chuckled. Kit got up and joined Artemis as they walked towards the Rider. "What's your _real_ name?" Kit asked. The Rider sighed and looked to the side. "My name is Edward Jacobs, and I have been told about the struggle against the Forces of Karsh through my Advent Deck, or so that's what it calls itself." Twilight replied. "Then you must help us." Artemis said. Edward nodded and chuckled. "Do you think I'd say no to helping save two worlds?" he asked. Kit chuckled and looked to Aqualad and Kid Flash. "He's friendly." He yelled. Kaldur nodded and looked to Twilight. "We need to go to the rest of the Team." He said. Twilight nodded. "Come on, I know the fastest way around here." He said, flying into the air. The rest of the Team followed Twilight, soon disappearing into the night to find their friends.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Team was being led under Wing Knight's command. Somehow, an evil Kamen Rider by the name of Kamen Rider Hydra had found them, and they were currently engaged in a fight. Kamen Rider Onyx held his sword by his head as Hydra started to charge at him. "Who gave you this Deck?!" Adam demanded. The Rider chuckled sadistically as cracked his neck. "I bet you Len knows who I am." He quipped back, sending Adam away as Len walked up. "That's JTC." He stated.

James chuckled as he cracked his neck and held his staff in his left hand. "The one and only." He quipped. The Team started to growl at him as Hydra grinned. "Now, if we're through with introductions, tell me where the Rider is." He demanded. Robin unsheathed a birdarang and scoffed. "Not even if we were paid!" he yelled, tossing it towards Hydra. The birdarang was easily knocked aside, but what he didn't expect was a spell coming from Zatanna. He opened up his visor and slotted in a card. **SPIN VENT!** The visor called out, summoning a pair of Hydra horns on his left hand as he charged towards them. Len, having dealt with JTC as Kamen Rider Strike before, slotted in a card of his own into the Black Visor. **SWORD VENT!** It called out, summoning his Dark Lance. The two ran towards each other, striking high and low. Len struck high, but JTC just dodged, and saw Wing Knight attack with a straight jab. As he rolled under Hydra's overhead strike, he used a parrying strike to attack him, in which he blocked with his twin blades. Kamen Rider Hydra grunted and broke off the blade lock with his secondary weapon, which was his Hydra Visor.

Soon, the two were knocked back a safe distance away from each other. Before anyone could make a move, a blue whip was sent down towards Hydra's feet, sending him back before he could get the chance to charge straight at Len. Everyone looked up to see a Kamen Rider, feminine, with aqua-blue armor and with a scorpion motif by the looks of it, and running to Wing Knight's side. "Don't worry, I'm here to help." She reassured them. The Team looked on to her as she slotted a card into her visor, located on her right knee. **STRIKE VENT!** The visor called out, replacing the old whip with two scorpion-like claws. Both Wing Knight and the new mysterious female Kamen Rider charged at Hydra, who had already slotted in a Guard Vent card for defense.

Just then, Kit, Artemis, and Kamen Rider Twilight landed with Len and the new Rider. "Taiya, glad you could make it." Kamen Rider Twilight stated. Taiya nodded and saluted. "We've known about Ventara and the Kamen Riders for the past years, and when we found these Decks, we wanted nothing more than to join your cause." Taiya explained. "I go by the name of Kamen Rider Eclipse, by the way." She added on. Len, Adam and Kit nodded as JTC just cracked his neck. "Impossible odds aren't really my thing." He remarked, looking to the rest of the Team and the Kamen Riders. "I'll give your regards to Xemnas." He stated, using his drill-like melee weapon to fly off of the ground and fly into a broken window nearby, disappearing. Kit and Len just looked to the mirror and growled, now knowing that their most-hated enemy was back.

As soon as JTC left, Twilight and Eclipse looked to each other and nodded before turning back to the Team. The Riders all spread out their arms, negating their armor and reverting back to human form. Edward was a pale-skinned man with dark hair and red eyes, wearing a white T-Shirt and torn denim jeans while Taiya was also pale-skinned, with long, brown hair that went down to her shoulders and hazel eyes, wearing a crimson shirt and white jeans. Kit and Artemis looked to the two and nodded. "Do you two really have what it takes to become Kamen Riders?" Kit asked.

Edward nodded as he stepped up. "It would be our honor to fight alongside the Thirteen Kamen Riders and the Justice League in order to take down evil." He stated. Len looked to the two of them and nodded. "Come back to our base, and we'll see what we can do." He stated. Taiya nodded and nudged Edward in the shoulder. "See? I _told_ you that the Kamen Riders weren't legends." She teased. Edward shrugged and gave an 'iffy' gesture. "Potato potahto, tomato, tomahto." He remarked, getting a laugh out of Taiya.

Not far away, Xemnas, as Kamen Rider Depth Charge, was watching everything happen. "Don't get too attached, Team. The rest of the Advent Decks and their Riders will soon be mine." He said before disappearing into the coming rainstorm.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? Not too bad for my return to this story, huh? Anyways, I would like to thank **RenTap** for motivating me to get back to this story. I promise to update more often, even with school and my early classes. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone, as well as have an excellent Labor Day! See you all soon!


End file.
